My Paradise
by Morphine Princess
Summary: O que será que aconteceria se misturassemos alcool, fadas madrinhas e um desejo estranho mas sincero? Quinn Fabray sabia a resposta e ela não gostava nenhum pouco.
1. Capítulo 1  Sonhos Esquisitos

**Dedico essa fic a todo mundo que me ajudou a compo-lá (vulgo Juh) e a galera faberry/achele da comu TAFA. amo vcs 3 -eta**

**DISCLAIMER: Glee pertence ao Ryan Murphy e a FOX, não a mim. Mas o Luke é meu kk -samba**

Quinn acordou na manhã seguinte com uma dor terrível entre as têmporas. Lembranças de um sonho esquisito envolvendo casamento, fadas e um pênis invadia sua mente e piorava ainda mais seu estado já deplorável. _Deus, nunca mais irei beber nessa vida. _Então ela tentou levantar e a dor de cabeça só fez piorar.

- Deus, eu...

Espera um segundo. Ela realmente acabou de escutar a voz grossa de homem saindo da boca dela? Não, não mesmo. Ela ainda está sonhando ou havia algum tipo de droga muito forte na sua bebida. Então ela começou a perceber seu corpo e... _Meus seios! Onde estão os MEUS SEIOS!_ Ela se levantou de um salto e viu seu corpo num todo. _O que DIABOS, está acontecendo?_ Ela correu para o espelho mais próximo como louca e quando viu um garoto que poderia ser seu irmão a encarando com uma expressão de puro pavor, bem, ela nunca achou que poderia gritar tão alto.

- NÃO! NÃO PODE SER! EU SOU HOMEM! CO...COMO ISSO ACONTECEU?

Quinn começou a puxar os cabelos curtos que a faziam lembrar Sam de uma maneira perturbadora. _AI. MEU. DEUS! Eu sou um homem! Um homem! Deus, como isso pode ser possível? Como no inferno..._ Espera, se ela era um homem então... Quinn apalpou aquela região e imediatamente desejou nunca ter apalpado.

- Santa mãe de Deus.

É isso. Ela tinha um pênis. Quinn Fabray agora era um maldito homem e tinha um pênis.

- Eu vou voltar pra cama! É isso! Só pode ser um maldito sonho maluco. Eu vou voltar pra cama, dormir e quando acordar eu serei eu de novo.

Quinn já tinha lágrimas aos olhos quando se deitou na cama. Não conseguia nem respirar direito quanto mais se acalmar o suficiente pra dormir. Então como se já não bastasse uma coisa estranha para começar o dia, uma Sugar muito alegre e afetada surge no meio do seu quarto. Quinn ficou em estado de choque.

- Bom dia Quinn! Como anda as coisas na sua primeira manhã como garoto? - Sugar pergunta com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

A garganta de Quinn parece que deixou de existir e todo o resto de seus sentidos também. Ela não conseguia gritar, se mover ou fazer outra expressão além da pura incredulidade e choque. Mais então ela adquiriu um pouco de voz o suficiente para perguntar a Sugar com uma expressão de profunda descrença.

- Você... acabou... de... aparecer... no meio do meu... quarto?

- Claro bobinha! - Falou batendo palmas - Que graça teria em ser fada madrinha se não posso usar meus poderes?

- Fada... MADRINHA? - inferno esqueça tudo, ela não podia lidar com isso. Quinn então fechou os olhos quando tudo a sua volta se transformou em um borrão preto.

Quinn estava num sonho muito estranho envolvendo fadas, magia e ela presa num corpo de homem quando uma voz aguda e esganiçada começou a gritar o seu nome, Sugar então fica impaciente e joga um copo d'água na cara de Quinn de uma vez. Quinn pula assustada.

- Ai graças a Deus! Já estava achando que você tinha entrado numa espécie de coma ou algo assim! - fala Sugar exasperada. Quinn então olha desolada pra Sugar e põe a mão no rosto derrotada.

- Deus, não foi um sonho. Nada foi um sonho. Deus... Estou presa no corpo de um homem!

-Bem, como esse seria você se tivesse nascido homem é basicamente SEU corpo de homem. - Sugar fala com uma expressão do tipo "É bem obvio não acha?"

Quinn se levanta da cama com raiva.

- Afinal, como essa merda toda aconteceu? Você resolveu atormentar minha vida e me enfeitiçar com sua macumba ou o que?

Sugar então fica indignada. Como ela ousa chamar a magia dela de macumba?

- Como você ousa chamar minha mágica fabulosa de macumba? Escute aqui seu loiro de farmácia! Toda essa confusão começou por culpa sua!

Quinn a olha incrédula.

- Minha? Como raios isso pode ser culpa minha?

Sugar então se levanta da cama e caminha até ela. A raiva queimando em seus olhos.

- Você não lembra? Pois eu faço questão de lhe mostrar tin tin por tin tin! - Sugar termina a frase empurrando a mão na testa de Quinn. Quinn então começa a ver tudo tonto e quando vê já está no chão de novo.

_Quinn acabará de sair do bar afinal. Mau se sustentava em pé. Quase aceitou a carona de um tal de Bartie que queria lhe levar pra casa. Como ela não sabia se era a dela ou a dele ela decidiu caminhar até sua casa no fim das contas. _

_- Droga! Mil vezes droga!_

_Ela nem se lembrava do por que praguejava, mas então ela viu um casal de mãos dadas e a diferença de altura do garoto para a garota fez Quinn lembrar imediatamente por que._

_- Droga Rachel! Casar? Você quer casar com ele?_

_Quinn então sentou no meio fio mais próximo. Ela era mil vezes mais bonita, interessante e inteligente que aquele Hudson, Deus até mais homem ela era que aquele Hudson! Mais no fim de tudo ela não era. Ela jamais teria sua oportunidade com Rachel. Primeiro por ser uma idiota covarde e segundo e mais importante era que Rachel era uma adoradora de pinto e isso ela jamais teria. Droga de vida que no fim das contas lhe deu uma vagina, por mais bonita que fosse. E também por ser covarde ela jamais tentaria algo com Rachel e arriscar uma série de coisas na sua vida por menos que amor e ela não tinha certeza se o que sentia por Rachel era amor, afinal, existia todo tipo de paixões que se fixavam por um longo tempo, não era?_

_- Eu... eu só queria, só queria uma. Uma chance como homem pra conseguir minha oportunidade com Rachel. Umazinha!_

_Então do nada lhe surge uma Sugar no meio da calçada. _Eu tô MUITO doidona gente, Sugar acabou de teletransportar na minha frente?. _Quinn então começou a rir como louca._

_- Fala sério! Sugar, você acabou de aparecer no meio da rua! Você é o Angel ou algo do tipo?_

_Sugar então ajeita sua saia e faz uma pequena reverência._

_- Não, não sou o gostoso do Angel. Sou sua fada madrinha. - Sugar fala com um sorriso afetado._

_Quinn então olha pra ela com uma cara surpresa e engraçada._

_- De jeito nenhum! - E começa a rir como louca outra vez._

_- Sim, eu sou! E ouvi seu pedido. Estou aqui para lhe transformar em homem e lhe dar a tão sonhada oportunidade de tentar algo com a Berry._

_Quinn para de rir e olha pra ela animada._

_- Não brinca! Você pode mesmo fazer isso?_

_Sugar se endireita mais ainda e fala altivamente._

_- Como diria o Obama, baby. Sim, eu posso._

_Então Quinn começou a pular no lugar como se tivesse mola nos pés, mas aí começou a ficar com vontade de vomitar e parou._

_- Você pode me transformar em um cara? - Quinn coloca a mão na barriga pra controlar o enjoou e falou baixinho olhando bem na cara de Sugar - Eu vou ter um pênis?_

_Sugar então solta uma risadinha._

_- Se tudo ocorrer bem além de ter um você não vai poder reclamar do tamanho! - e começa a rir uma risada estranha e Quinn acaba acompanhando-a. Mais só se você quiser é claro._

_Quinn então falou alta e em bêbada animação._

_- Sim! Sim! Eu quero! Eu quero ser homem! Quero ter minha chance com Rachel! Me dê um pinto!_

_- Sendo assim feche os olhos e fique parada._

_Quinn fechou os olhos fortemente e prendeu uma risada._

_- Já?_

_- Só um minutinho Fabray._

_Quinn então ficou de olhos fechados. Ela então sentiu um arrepio e um formigamento atravessar seu corpo todo de cima a baixo._

_- Pronto! Eu sou mesmo maravilhosa! - e desatou a rir._

_- Posso abrir? -Quinn não percebeu que sua voz estava definitivamente mais grossa._

_- Sim, pode abrir._

_Quando Quinn abriu percebeu que estava um pouco mais alta e as roupas definitivamente estavam apertadas, principalmente as de baixo._

_- Deus! Eu sou um homem!_

_- Sim!_

_- Eu sou um homem! - e começou a pular no lugar, Sugar então se juntou a ela._

_- Yeah! E um homem lindo de morrer.- Sugar olhou pra ela de cima a baixo._

_- Espera... Quinn então pegou no seu mais novo órgão sexual. Puta merda! Eu tenho um pênis!_

_-Sim! - E Sugar já não se aguentava de tanto rir. Mais então parou e começou a correr atrás de Quinn que saiu correndo que nem uma maluca balançando o pênis pra todo mundo que estava na rua._

Quando Quinn voltou a si, estava sentada no chão perto da sua cama. Sugar estava sentada perto dela. Quinn estava com uma expressão cansada e agarrava seu travesseiro como se esse fosse entrar em sua pele.

- Eu, eu não posso acreditar...eu...você...tudo isto...é demais pra mim...eu. - Quinn fitou Sugar com o olhar. Existe alguma maneira de reverter isso? Você, não pode simplesmente fazer "alakazam" e tudo voltar a ser como era?

Sugar então olha pra Quinn como se fosse explicar uma coisa bem complicada.

- Olha Quinn, mesmo se eu quisesse, eu não posso transformar você em mulher de novo. Isso só vai acontecer se você conseguir aquilo que te motivou a tomar essa decisão.

Quinn então pensa um pouquinho e se recorda das suas palavras.

- Deus, eu vou ter que tentar conquistar a Berry?

Sugar se ajeita numa posição de meditação.

- É, basicamente sim. - e sorri um sorriso de leve zombaria

- Deus... por que raios você foi ouvir uma bêbada afinal? - fala Quinn, a raiva evidente na voz.

- Não é quando estamos bêbados que revelamos os desejos mais secretos do coração? E não importa mais. O que está feito está feito. Resta saber o que você vai fazer pra tentar ter com a Berry.

Quinn então pensou em todos. Como ela poderia voltar pra escola assim? Como poderia se apresentar aos seus pais, sua família, seus amigos, Rachel. _Estou ferrada. Todos vão pensar que sou algum tipo de aberração ou algo assim. _Quinn então decidiu por em cheque a questão pra Sugar.

- Sugar, mais e minha família? E meus amigos? Como posso aparecer pra todo mundo assim?

Sugar então lhe deu outro sorrisinho e falou.

- Não se preocupe. Eu tenho um plano brilhante, afinal à ajuda extra veio no pacote.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Você será o primo Fabray que acaba de chegar a cidade enquanto eu fingirei ser você! - Sugar falou batendo palmas, animada.

- Fingir ser eu? -Quinn a olhou incrédula- Como você vai fazer isso?

Sugar então começa a rir.

- Ora, bobinha. Assim! - Então passa a mão pela cara e lá está o rosto sorridente de Quinn garota perfeitamente retratado onde antes estava o de Sugar.

Quinn a olhou por alguns segundos, depois fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Jesus, pare de fazer isso na minha frente.

Quinn/Sugar começou a rir. _Ela só sabe fazer isso? _pensou Quinn.

- Certo, certo. Vou dar um jeito de amanhã mesmo você já estar matriculada como seu primo. -Ela então se levantou e voltou a ter o seu rosto novamente. Agora vamos! Temos muito o que fazer!

Sugar então puxou Quinn pelas mãos para a levantar.

- Como o que? - falou Quinn pensando no que mais ela teria que fazer.

- A parte divertida que prefiro fazer sem magia, claro - falou puxando um cartão American Express da bolsa. As compras!


	2. Capítulo 2 Contato Imediato

**CAP2**

Sugar já havia preparado tudo. Quinn mal tivera tempo de respirar quando terminou de vestir umas roupas do seu pai que tinham ficado e Sugar já a pegara pela mão e saíram para fazer compras no único shopping de Lima. Sugar queria que ela se vestisse descolada que nem um surfista, mais Quinn achou a idéia maluca e se tinha que se vestir de homem ia ser no gosto dela. Então saíram a procurar de loja em loja roupas e calçados que Quinn achasse apropriados e legais. Quinn então começou a perceber coisas...estranhas. Algumas mulheres de idades variadas estavam olhando pra ela como se fosse um pedaço muito bom de carne. Enquanto saia de uma loja de sapatos ela notou uma senhora na casa dos quarenta olhando pra sua bunda e as atendentes não ficavam pra trás. Quase todas a atenderam dando sorrisinhos safados e algumas até deram seu número de telefone escrito em alguma das notas. E o pior de tudo era que tinha homens também. Ela já estava acostumada a atrair os olhares dos homens e de algumas mulheres mas, nunca imaginou que quanto homem as mulheres seriam tão mais sem _reservas. _

- Nunca fui tão invejada na minha vida - Sugar comentou bastante alegre.

- Nossa, se mais alguma atendente me der o número dela sou capaz de rasga-lo em trinta pedaços. - Quinn falou enquanto tentava segurar a dúzia de compras que estava carregando. Sugar então parou de repente fazendo com que Quinn derrubasse tudo no chão.

- Deus, Sugar! O que foi que...

- Olhe! Não é a Berry ali? - Sugar apontou pra praça de alimentação e Quinn seguiu o olhar. Rachel estava na fila de algum restaurante vegano acompanhada de Kurt, eles aparentemente conversavam animadamente. Sugar então pegou no braço de Quinn e a olhou.

- Olhe Fabray! É a sua primeira chance! Deixe essas coisas comigo agora, arrume esse cabelo e vá falar com ela.

Quinn estava atônita.

- Mais...mais já? Não iamos esperar pelo colégio? - Quinn disse enquanto colocava as coisas numa mesa vazia.

- Não temos tempo a perder, afinal não é você que quer que isso tudo termine logo? Ande arrume o penteado e me espere. Vou ao banheiro.

- Tá..tá bem. - Quinn falou a Sugar que já estava a meio caminho do banheiro e se sentou. _O que tinha de errado com o cabelo dela afinal?_ Ela passou a mão por ele tentando deixa-lo pra trás e ficou olhando pra Rachel. Ela já estava sentada comendo sua comida enquanto Kurt aparentemente escolhera comer só uma salada. Ela estava usando um vestido preto básico com um casaco branco. Seu cabelo como sempre estava solto e perfeitamente liso com a franja um pouco maior que o habitual. Quinn então se perguntou se podia fazer isso. Ela realmente podia chegar lá olhar pra Rachel e digamos assim, corteja-la? Ela com certeza sentia alguma coisa pela Berry. Todos aqueles eles anos elas mantiveram uma rivalidade tão extrema e quando finalmente pararam, e começaram a se entender ela pode ver o quão malucos eram os seus sentimentos. Ela não sabia o que sentia direito, mas parece que agora iria descobrir de qualquer jeito. Ela estava meio que hipnotizada enquanto via Rachel fazendo alguns movimentos como falar enquanto se expressava com as mãos ou colocava alguma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha, ela sempre tão...

- ...linda.

- O que disse? - Sugar estava atrás dela agora na perfeita forma de Quinn Fabray, a garota.

- Sugar? O que está fazendo? - Quinn se levantou atônita.

- Vou te apresentar a ela! Vamos, que nome quer? Charlie? Lucian? Pegue nossas coisas e vamos. - Falou enquanto pegava na mão de Quinn e a puxava.

- Espere, espere! - Quinn então terminou de pegar as coisas e se recompôs. Luke, Luke está bom.

- Certo, Príncipe Luke. Vamos apresenta-lo a sua princesa. - E começaram a andar na direção de Rachel e Kurt e a cada passo Quinn sentia que seu coração parecia estar num show de heavy metal. Quando chegaram mais perto Kurt parou de falar imediatamente e começou a olhar na direção de Quinn com a boca escancarada.

- ...e então nós estávamos..- Rachel viu que Kurt não prestava mais atenção e ficou chateada. Kurt! Kurt! O que você...

- Oi pessoal! - Sugar chegou ao lado de uma Quinn muda e cumprimentou a todos. Rachel então começou a se virar e a cumprimentar quem ela pensava ser Quinn de volta.

- Oi Quinn! O que você...- Ela ficou sem palavras. Um jovem loiro e alto com olhos semelhantes aos de Quinn a fitava de volta com um sorriso nervoso, mais ainda assim lindo. _Oh Deus, o que estes Fabrays comem no café da manhã?_ Ela então imitou a cara de Kurt na perplexa.

- Hey Quinn! Quem é esse do seu lado? - Falou Kurt olhando pra Quinn/Luke de cima abaixo. Ela estava quase abrindo um buraco no chão de nervosismo.

- Oi Kurt! Este é meu primo Luke. Luke, esses são Kurt Hummel e Rachel Berry.

Como Quinn não expressou nenhuma reação de cumprimenta-los de volta Sugar cutucou as costelas de Quinn.

- Ai! É..oi! Como estão?

Kurt então se levantou de sua cadeira e apertou a mão que Quinn estendia _Nossa, ele tem um aperto tão...forte, eu..__.__Foco Hummel! Você tem dono, nunca esqueça. Mas que esse Luke é um pedaço de mal caminho isso é. _Falou ajeitando os cabelos com um sorrisinho de aprovação no rosto.

- Muito bem obrigado. Chegou há pouco tempo na cidade Luke? - Falou Kurt sorrindo muito e olhando Luke da cabeça aos pés, afinal, olhar não tira pedaço.

- Bem..é...eu vim..eu vim...

Sugar viu que Quinn não chegaria a lugar nenhum e começou por ela.

- Na verdade ele chegou ontem de L.A e veio passar um tempo aqui. - Sugar então viu que Rachel ainda não tinha falado nada. - Rachel! Você não vai cumprimentar Luke?

Rachel então se toca que estava olhando para o garoto fixamente e se recompõe.

- Nossa, me..desculpe é..um prazer. - Fala ela sorrindo timidamente.

Quinn então pega uma mão dela e a beija.

- O prazer é todo meu. - Então a olha profundamente nos olhos- Rachel. - Quinn termina dando um sorriso que ela pretendia que fosse sedutor. Rachel então sente que perdeu a voz.

- É, bem. Já estávamos indo né Luke? Tchau, gente. Nos vemos amanhã na escola. - Sugar acena puxando Quinn pelo braço.

- Tchau. - Quinn diz já longe olhando para Rachel que parecia congelada e acena pra um Kurt atônito.

Já em casa com as compras no quarto de hospedes, Sugar fala.

- Já está pegando o jeito em Fabray?

Quinn então para de arrumar suas coisas, confusa.

- Do que você está falando? - Pergunta Quinn com duas cuecas boxers na mão. Sugar então lhe dá um sorriso misterioso.

- Nada - Fala terminando de colocar algumas calças jeans na gaveta - Olha, preciso falar com você umas coisas, você sabe regras básicas de feitiços.

Ela então senta e Quinn a acompanha atenta.

- Tipo, o que? - Ela fala olhando para Sugar e sentando-se numa posição de lado bem feminina num ato reflexo. Sugar então olha bem nos olhos dela.

- Olha, Quinn.. eu não vou poder te ajudar com mais do que já estou fazendo. Estou restrita a lhe ajudar com a fachada e coisas assim, mas... ajudar a conquistar a Berry eu não posso. Você vai ter que fazer isso sozinha. - Ela termina já não olhando mais pra Quinn e sim para tintura da parede com olhos de interesse. Quinn fica aturdida.

- Como assim sozinha? - Ela fala exasperada. - Você não vai me ajudar? - Sugar então a olha com seriedade.

- Olha Quinn, tudo que estiver ao meu alcance eu farei porque EU sou SUA fada madrinha e nenhuma princesa ou príncipe, que seja meu vai ter menos do que meu apoio total ok? - Ela então pegou na mão de Quinn.

- Para o feitiço se concluir você sozinha deve alcançar seu objetivo. Você sozinha, com suas próprias escolhas e atitudes deve terminar isso. - Ela então se afasta e lhe olha triste - Tudo que posso fazer é assistir e lhe ajudar com o máximo que puder, mais não fique triste ou desesperada ok? Você vai conseguir, eu sei. Ela termina lhe dando um sorriso reconfortante. Quinn então põe as mãos no rosto em sinal de derrota. _Como diabos farei isso? Como eu não posso ficar desesperada?_ Ela não tinha a mínima idéia de nenhuma das duas coisas.

- Mas, Sugar... - Ela já sentia as lágrimas enchendo seus olhos - Como? Como vou fazer isso? Eu não tenho a mínima idéia de como ser um homem, quanto mais conquistar uma garota! E ainda por cima uma garota como Rachel. - Ela termina limpando as lágrimas antes que caíssem muitas.

- Não foi isso que vi - Sugar murmura.

- O que?

- Nada, olha. Sobre ser um homem eu não vou poder te ajudar porque não tenho a mínima idéia de como seja ser um também. Mas sobre conquistar garotas. Como assim Fabray? Pense! Você não foi uma delas a sua vida toda? E sobre a Berry, bem, você entre todos deveria saber muito bem o que fazer. - Ela termina sorrindo de lado. Quinn já estava se irritando com todos esses sorrisos de Sugar. Mas no fim de tudo ela estava certa. Droga, ela foi à musa do McKinlegh, presidente do Clube do Celibato, líder das Cheerios e por um tempo significante tinha todos aos seus pés. Um plano já começava se formar na sua cabeça e a primeira coisa na lista envolvia tirar certo quaterback de campo, disso ela ia gostar muito. E Rachel, bem, ela teria que pensar muito bem sobre o que fazer.

- Certo, parece que você já entrou no estado predadora em caça, agora já vou. - Sugar já estava na porta quando Quinn parou o seu raciocínio - Vou dormir na minha casa obvio e qualquer coisa se sua mãe bater no seu quarto original uma imagem fofinha sua vai estar dormindo. Quinn então se levanta e vai até ela.

- Mas já? Você quer que eu te leve pra casa? - Sugar então pulou no seu pescoço lhe dando um abraço de sufocar.

- Não Quinnie Quinnie, obrigada mais vou _daquele_ meu jeito - Falou estalando os dedos com uma cara bem ao estilo black bitch. Te vejo depois de amanhã, você sabe. Por causa das regras e tal acho melhor você ir nesse primeiro dia sozinha. - Falou apertando a mão de Quinn.

- Certo então.

- Ah ia quase me esquecendo. Amanhã quando acordar toda a fachada vai estar completa. Sua mãe vai pensar que você realmente é o primo Luke e você já estará matriculado no McKinlegh com notas louváveis porque eu não sou de brincar em serviço etc etc. - Falou com aquela voz afetada dela e começou a se afastar para mais perto da escada.

- Tchau Quinnie Quinnie! - Falou dando um aceno exagerado.

- Er...tchau!

Quinn então ouviu um estalo forte e quando viu Sugar havia sumido no meio de uma nevoa de poeira rosa.

- Eu já falei pra não fazer essas esquisitices na minha frente. - Quinn gemeu indo se deitar na sua nova cama. Ela já estava cansada física e mentalmente e era apenas o começo.

- Jesus. - Ela falou tirando os sapatos com os pés e jogando o cobertor em cima dela. - Amanhã vai ser um dia daqueles. - Falou fechando os olhos. Quinn nunca orou com tanta fé pra que tudo desse certo.


	3. Capítulo 3  Conversa de macho

**CAP3**

Quinn já estava a caminho da escola no seu carro mesmo. Sugar realmente não brincava em serviço. Ela acordou com sua mãe gritando um "Luke! Ande, acorde e se vista, pois hoje é seu primeiro dia de aula aqui e não quero que se atrase!" e depois foi pro meu quarto onde uma Quinn sonolenta a recebeu e disse que não poderia ir pra escola hoje porque estava doente. Quinn então se levantou e tentou parecer um rapaz mais atraente de todas as formas. Tomou um bom banho, se penteou, se perfumou, raspou as axilas (pois ela nunca vai conseguir se acostumar com pelos debaixo do sovaco), colocou um jeans e uma camiseta polo azul escuro e fez sua melhor pose de macho em frente ao espelho. E quando ela se achou parecida com o Jesen Ackles ela concluiu que no fim ia ser fácil demais conseguir o que queria. Ela então treinou algumas expressões sexys do ator.

- Desculpa bonitão - Falou pegando a mochila e se olhando no espelho - Mas parece que você vai ter vida curta. E então saiu para tomar seu café da manhã com duas dozes extras de bacon. Ela tinha a sensação de ter dez vezes mais fome do que tinha quando mulher.

Já na escola, ela estacionou no lugar de sempre e respirou fundo enquanto via alguns alunos entrando.

- Vamos lá Fabray - Falou dando mais uma olhada no espelho - Você é o gostosão do Luke agora, nunca esqueça isso. E então ela saiu do carro e começou a andar em direção a escola de um jeito que ela queria muito que lembrasse o jeito de andar de Puck.

Se a quantidade de olhares fosse uma resposta ela diria que estava arrasando. Quase todas as garotas do McKinleigh pararam o que estavam fazendo para olha-la de boca aberta da cabeça aos pés. Garotos a olhavam também, alguns ainda a olhavam com aquele olhar de desejo que ela estava acostumada, só que a grande maioria tinha uma expressão confusa e outros avaliativa, às vezes até os dois. Ela viu Santana e sorriu, essa a olhou com uma expressão esquisita e arqueou as sobrancelhas, logo atrás dela vinha Brittany que sorriu abertamente fazendo uma cara sexy. Quinn riu e continuou andando. Viu poucas pessoas do Glee enquanto caminhava até seu armário novo. Mike sozinho, Mercedes que a olhou com a mesma cara de espanto que as outras, Rory a olhou por 3 segundos e seguiu seu caminho e Artie não lhe deu muita atenção também. Já perto do seu armário ela começou a perceber uma coisa que lhe fez sorrir. _Ela realmente não estava brincando quando disse que pensará em tudo_. Seu armário era do lado de ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Rachel Berry. Ela o abriu e começou a organizar suas coisas novas. Não deu um minuto ela viu Rachel se aproximando e sorriu para ela. Ela a olhou e fez uma cara que Quinn achou ser de pensativa e então lhe deu um sorriso também.

- Oi. - Quinn falou primeiro. - Tudo bem? - Ela falou cruzando os braços e encostando-se ao armário. Rachel chegou até ao lado dela e começou a organizar suas coisas e pegar seus livros.

- Oi, Luke né? Não sabia que você iria estudar aqui também. - Falou terminando de pegar suas coisas e fechando seu armário.

- É, estou pensando em terminar aqui. - Quinn então vê os livros de Rachel e decide entrar em ação. - Qual é sua aula agora?

- Biologia, por que?

- Posso te acompanhar até lá? É bem perto da minha sala. - Quinn lhe deu um sorriso daqueles que ela esperava ser igual aos daquele de marca de pasta de dente. Rachel então a olhou surpresa.

- É...muito obrigado Luke mas... - Ela então olha por cima do ombro de Quinn e sorriu de orelha a orelha - Meu namorado está vindo aí e eu vou com ele para a sala.

Rachel então começou a andar na direção de Finn que tinha acabado de virar o corredor. Mas antes Rachel se vira e acena.

- A gente se vê. - Ela então encontra Finn, os dois se beijam e começam a andar de mãos dadas para sala de aula.

Se Quinn pudesse se ver agora, diria que ela estava fazendo a maior cara de bunda de todos os tempos. _Droga. _Quinn começou a caminhar até sua sala que era do lado oposto ao de Biologia. _Parece que vou ter que me esforça bastante. _Concluiu Quinn. Mas o que ela estava esperando afinal? Que dois minutos de conversa e um sorriso sedutor iriam fazer Rachel cair aos seus pés? Ela tinha que se lembrar que Rachel era apaixonada por Finn desde quando eram juniores e agora ele estavam tão ligados que pretendiam até se casar. _Maldito casamento que começou isso tudo._ Ela tinha que ser no mínimo o cara perfeito pra Rachel começar a olha-la com outros olhos e não só Finn. Finn, ela tinha que dar um jeito de tirar Finn do jogo. Mas como? Ela então chegou até sua sala e se apresentou ao professor.

- Bom dia professor Grant. Sou Luke Fabray.

O professor então o olhou com a mesma cara azeda de sempre.

- Fabray em? Você é o que de Quinn?

- Primo senhor.

- Então cadê sua prima?

Quinn já estava impaciente mais respondeu mesmo assim.

- Ela acordou resfriada e não pode vir. Já posso me sentar?

O professor Grant, que pra Quinn parecia uma velha lésbica, voltou à atenção a seus livros e falou numa voz monótona.

- Claro, claro. Sente-se.

Quinn então finalmente olhou para sala e procurou algum rosto conhecido. Mike estava sentado ao lado de Puck, Tina estava com Kurt e Artie estava com uma garota que ela não conhecia. Mais no fundo ela avistou Sam sozinho e foi se sentar do lado dele.

- Eai. - Quinn falou sentando-se - Meu nome é Luke Fabray.

Sam então finalmente levantou a cabeça dos rabiscos que ele estava fazendo e olhou pra Quinn.

- Uh, você é da família da Quinn? Cadê ela? - Parece que ele não prestou atenção em nada do que ela falou na frente da sala.

- Ela acordou doente e infelizmente não pode vir, mas acho que amanhã ela já volta. - Quinn então viu que Sam já não lhe dava mais atenção e tentou fortemente puxar na memória alguma coisa que Sam goste pra começar uma conversa e se enturmar.

- É...- Falou abrindo o caderno - Você curte Avatar?

E quase imediatamente ela ganhou toda a atenção do garoto.

Durante a conversa com Sam, que foi interrompida pelo professor duas vezes, ela contou pra ele o desejo de entrar para o time de futebol e no Glee. Ele ficou surpreso por ela querer entrar no Glee assim de tão boa vontade e estreitou um pouco os olhos, mais depois ele pensou bem e deve ter concluído que foi por influencia da "prima Quinn". Ele contou pra ela que hoje mesmo depois das aulas ele tinha Glee e que podia falar com Mrs. Shue, que era professor de espanhol e do Glee, se ele ainda podia ter uma audição, mais já sobre o futebol não tinha uma chance. Ele falou que tinha voltado a essa escola a pouco tempo e quando foi tentar voltar aos times só tinha vaga em nado sincronizado. Quinn perguntou se tinha algum problema com o nado sincronizado, Sam então falou rapidamente que não e que se fosse ele também entrava, afinal eles também ganhavam jaquetas da escola. Quando terminou a aula Sam e Quinn se cumprimentaram e ela perguntou se eles se viam no refeitório e ele disse que por ele tudo bem. Quinn então foi pra sua próxima aula com aquela boa sensação de ter conquistado mais um amigo.

Passou as aulas e Quinn encontrou Rachel algumas vezes, na maioria delas com Finn. Sempre conversando, se abraçando e se beijando (coisa que agora estava deixando Quinn enjoada), só algumas vezes Rachel parecia notar a presença de Quinn e acenava pra ela. Já no refeitório Quinn encheu sua bandeja que parecia muito com a bandeja que ela fazia na época que estava grávida e foi sentar-se à mesa que Sam estava. Ele estava acompanhado de Rory, Artie e Puck.

- Oi - Quinn cumprimentou Sam e sentou.

- Eai. - Falou estendendo o punho pra Quinn que bateu lá meio sem jeito - Gente esse é o tal Luke, primo da Quinn.

- Oi caras. - Quinn cumprimentou com um sorriso tímido.

Rory e Artie cumprimentaram Quinn enquanto Puck permaneceu na mesma posição e fazendo aquela sua velha cara de bad boy.

- Então... - Quinn tentou pensar num assunto que todos os garotos estivessem interessados - ...como são as garotas de Lima? Sabe, só conheço Quinn que seja daqui mais tenho ela mais como uma irmã então...

Ela então começou a conversar com os meninos sobre garotas. Ela não queria admitir mais estava começando a gostar da conversa. Ouvir os meninos falando de garotas era muito engraçado (ela teve que controlar soltar uma gargalhada umas três vezes), ela até se sentiu um pouco lisonjeada da maneira como falaram dela garota chamando-a de "gostosa pra cacete" mais então com um "com todo respeito é claro" no final, mas como toda conversa de garoto, eles começaram a se gabar das que comeram e os comentários depreciativos surgiram. Quinn ficou muda. Ela não tinha estado com garota alguma, o que ela ia dizer? Artie então se virou pra ela.

- E você Luke? Pegou quantas garotas lá em L.A? - Quinn então começou a ficar mais nervosa. - Ouvi dizer que as garotas de L.A são as mais safadas.

- Eu ouvir dizer que elas depilam tudo. - Sam falou.

- Tudo? - Rory disse.

- Isso é pura mentira cara. Já transei com uma garota de L.A e ela tinha mais cabelo que o Osama. - Esse foi Puck.

Quinn então decidiu falar.

- Também já transei com algumas e realmente tinha umas que eu me perguntava se conheciam a existência de cera quente. Quinn então tentou fazer sua melhor cara de "sacomé né?".

- Sério? - Puck a olhou desconfiado. - Qual foi a melhor?

Quinn então pensou rapidamente.

- Uma garota que conheci num bar aí. O nome dela era Clara e ela tinha um peitões que nossa - Quinn falou gesticulando a forma de peitões. - Fomos para o carro dela e fizemos de tudo.

Quinn falou dando de ombros e tomou seu suco com um olhar divertido. Puck, Artie e Rory a olharam admirados.

- Sério cara? Que demais. - Sam disse dando um soco no ombro de Quinn - Ainda não encontrei uma garota dessas, acho que embarco pra L.A amanhã. Sam e Rory começaram a rir. Puck a olhou por um tempo e depois falou:

- Como é lá em L.A? - Quinn ficou nervosa de novo. O que ela sabia sobre Los Angeles?

- Cara é muito quente às vezes. Mais de vez enquando você topa com uma celebridade sabe? Bem, legal. Uma vez topei com a Megan Fox.

- Fala sério! - Os três garotos falaram ao mesmo tempo. Quinn então começou a rir da reação exagerada.

- Sério! Ela e aquele marido dela estavam andando de mãos dadas como se fossem meras pessoas comuns. Eu pensei em pedir um autografo mais não tive coragem.

- Eu definitivamente me mudarei para L.A - Sam falou e Puck, Artie e Rory disseram que fariam a mesma coisa.

Depois de jogarem conversa fora por um tempo o sinal tocou e todos seguiram pras suas respectivas salas. Quinn tinha aula com Puck então os dois seguiram juntos. Num determinado momento passou uma Cheerio ruiva que sorriu pros dois.

- Nossa, que gostosa em? - Quinn então viu direito quem era e reconheceu uma das piranhas novas que agora povoava as Cheerios.

- A tintura de cabelo fajuta dela também - Quinn comentou rindo baixo. Puck então olhou pra ela como se uma segunda cabeça tivesse surgido em seu ombro e ela então percebe seu erro.

- Quer dizer, realmente muito gostosa. Você viu que bundão? - Quinn falou apressada e nervosa. Puck então estreitou os olhos por um momento, mas depois deu de ombros e concordou. Quinn então suspira aliviada, quase que jogava por água abaixo o pouco respeito que adquiria. As aulas foram passando e Quinn foi tentava se enturmar com os outros garotos, mas era muito desgastante. Ela tinha que fingir ser um mulherengo e ter uma atitude de "sou foda" mais sem parecer metida, tinha que falar de peitos e bundas o tempo todo, tinha que contar quantas já comeu e se tinha alguma na mira, mais as vezes (quando tinha sorte) o assunto era vídeo games, musica e futebol e desses ela conhecia bem e curtia muito falar. Ela então viu Rachel de novo. Ela estava distraída, cantarolando alguma música enquanto se dirigia pra sua próxima aula. Ela não prestou atenção nas três Cheerios que se aproximavam dela cada uma com um copo de slushie.

- Droga! - Quinn então saiu em disparada pra tentar evitar o maior banho de slushie que Rachel levaria na vida.


	4. Capítulo 4 Olhares

**Nossa gente, que surpresa boa esses review! kkk sério, se vcs vissem minha cara agora iriam ver a pior cara de retardada alegre da face da terra! WELL, sem mais delongas, mais um cap pra vcs. Espero sempre atualizar o mais breve possivel(promessa de faberry fã) Bjz e muito obrigada s2**

**CAP4**

Quinn teve que esbarrar no mínimo em cinco alunos pra conseguir chegar a Rachel a tempo. Mas não havia tempo pra falar com as cheerios para pararem com o que estavam fazendo. Ela só tinha uma opção. Quinn então puxou Rachel pela manga da camisa exatamente na hora que as cheerios jogaram os copos de slushie, os três acertando sua cara. Quinn então começou a tossir e a engasgar. Seus olhos ardendo como duas bolas de carvão em brasa.

- Ai meu Deus, me desculpe. - Uma das cheerios falou. - Nós não queríamos acertas você!

- Sim, sim! - Outra cheerio falou. - Queríamos acertar aquela estranha ali. - E provavelmente apontou para Rachel.

Quinn então decidiu tentar abrir os olhos. Doeu, mas ela conseguiu identificar quem eram as três cheerios e uma delas era a tal ruiva.

- Sumam daqui! - Falou quase gritando, assustando as cheerios que saíram correndo. Ela olhou ao redor e percebeu que todos no corredor haviam parado pra assistir a cena.

- Vocês não têm mais o que fazer? - Quinn falou no mesmo tom enquanto tentava tirar o excesso de slushie da cara. Todos imediatamente voltaram as suas atividades.

Quinn resolveu sair dali quando sentiu as lágrimas pela dor surgindo, mas então sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

- Espera, deixa que eu te ajude. - Rachel então a pegou pela mão e começou a leva-la para um canto bem distante do McKinlegh.

Quinn já sentia as lágrimas descendo, mas não se importava, não quando as mãos de Rachel estavam tão quentes nas suas. Elas então entraram num banheiro deserto. Rachel deixou Quinn perto da pia e foi buscar uma cadeira.

- Senta aqui - Falou Rachel apontando pra cadeira.

- Não, não precisa Rachel. Eu estou bem. - Quinn então ligou uma torneira, mas Rachel começou a puxa-la pelo braço a fazendo sentar na cadeira. Não que ela tivesse essa força toda, mas Quinn achou melhor não resistir. Rachel então começou a limpar o rosto de Quinn.

- O que você fez lá foi incrível e muito idiota sabia? - Ela então viu no reflexo do espelho que Luke estava chorando. - Seus olhos estão doendo muito?

Rachel perguntou baixo, e visivelmente preocupada.

- Eu vou sobreviver. - Quinn falou limpando as lágrimas. - Foi por uma boa causa.

Quinn então deu um sorriso para Rachel. Rachel a olhou por um momento e depois voltou a tirar a slushie do cabelo de Quinn.

- Não entendo Luke. Por que você fez uma coisa dessas? Você nem me conhece direito. - Rachel falou enquanto tentava tirar um pedaço considerável da orelha de Quinn.

- Só fiz a coisa certa. - Quinn começou a rir um pouco das cócegas que estava tendo enquanto Rachel limpava sua orelha - E Quinn também não me perdoaria se eu não tivesse ajudado sua amiga.

Rachel então parou o que estava fazendo e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Quinn.

- Amiga? Quinn... me considera uma... amiga? - Ela perguntou incerta.

Quinn viu a dúvida nos olhos dela e ficou um pouco triste. Elas não haviam ficado mais próximas nos últimos tempos? Mas parece que para Rachel ainda não era o suficiente. Ela então tratou de tirar essa dúvida logo.

- Mas é claro Rachel. - Falou Quinn olhando para o reflexo de Rachel no espelho - Sempre que ela me fala de você ela a chama de "minha amiga" e não "uma conhecida aí do McKinley". Aliás, ela sempre fala o quão o relacionamento entre vocês duas vem melhorando.

Quinn então começou a limpar o resto da camisa mais ela estava muito grudenta então ela decidiu lavar.

- Sério? Que dizer ela nunca me disse... sabe, eu achei que ela estava chateada comigo por causa do casamento e etc. - falou Rachel se encostando na pia ao lado de Quinn.

- Bem, chateada ela realmente está - Quinn então se levanta e tira a camisa - Mas só porque ela se preocupa com o seu futuro.

Quinn então liga a torneira e começa a lavar as partes que ficaram grudentas no seu peitoral e abdômen.

- Então não pense que ela não te considera como amiga, pois ela considera e muito okay? - E às vezes até mais que isso, pensou Quinn enquanto molhava o abdômen e tirava o resto do grude lá. Ela então percebeu que Rachel não estava falando nada e se virou para olha-la. Rachel estava imóvel. Seus olhou vidrados no corpo de Quinn e sua boca ligeiramente aberta. E o olhar de Rachel era de puro... desejo. Quinn então começou a colocar a camisa rapidamente quando sentiu um ligeiro desconforto na calça. As bochechas coradas de vergonha.

- Rachel, pode parar de me olhar assim. - Falou Quinn encostando-se na pia e jogando água na cara. Não querendo que Rachel notasse de jeito nenhum o que acontecia com ela. Rachel então parece perceber o que estava fazendo e se estapeia mentalmente. _Parabéns Berry, você fez outra vez_ pensou enquanto corava profundamente.

Quinn então pegou sua mochila e colocou estrategicamente na frente do corpo, decidindo ir embora antes que a situação ficasse mais constrangedora. Ela então foi até a porta esperando que Rachel a seguisse, mas, viu que isso não aconteceu e parou. Se virou ainda olhando para o chão.

- Berry, vamos? - Falou olhando pra Rachel que lavava as mãos num gesto nervoso.

- Vai, vai na frente que eu já vou. - Rachel disse terminando de lavar as mãos e agora as enxugava.

- Está bem então. - Quinn falou se aproximando da porta. - Até.

Quinn disse já saindo.

- Luke, espere! - Quinn demorou três segundos pra lembrar que esse era seu nome e então se virou. Rachel a olhava daquele jeito intenso e Rachel de ser.

- Obrigada. - E então sorriu.

Quinn então sorriu para ela também.

- Eu que agradeço Rachel.

E então saiu e as duas seguiram pra suas salas com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

As aulas acabaram e Quinn seguiu pro Glee pensando em que música cantaria nas audições. Ela estava pensando em algo mais másculo, como um rock clássico ou alguma música dos Beatles. Ela então pensou numa música fácil de cantar mais que soasse bonita e se decidiu por uma do Green Day que ela gostava. Ela estava cantarolando a música quando chegou perto da porta. Rachel estava em pé gesticulando muito e enquanto contava e dramatizava a história do "estranho recém-chegado que a salvará das três cheerios más" para uma plateia de mulheres e Kurt e Blaine completamente absortos enquanto Finn a olhava com uma careta estranha. Rachel então parou de falar quando viu que ninguém olhava mais para ela.

- Eai está ele! - Falou Rachel quando viu que Quinn tinha chegado, foi até ela e começou a puxá-la para o centro do Glee Club. - Pessoal este é o meu salvador. Luke Fabray, o primo de Quinn.

Rachel então anunciou Quinn como se ela estivesse num talk show e ela fosse à apresentadora, tudo isso enquanto dava seu característico sorriso Berry.

- É... oi pessoal - Falou Quinn nervosa. Sam, Puck, Artie e Rory a cumprimentaram de volta em quanto Finn estreitava os olhos pra ela.

- Gente, é aquele cara novo que eu estava comentando. - Falou Tina recebendo um olhar duro de Mike.

- Foi uma grande coisa o que você fez cara. - Comentou Sam.

- Yeah, totalmente. - Concordou Puck.

- Nem foi isso tudo - murmurou Finn, mas Rachel escutou e deu um tapa no ombro dele. - Ai!

- Você não estava exagerando Brittany. - Falou Mercedez. - Com certeza melhor do que o Zac.

- Eu falei. - Disse Brittany sorrindo.

- Chega Britt - Falou Santana levemente irritada - O que o projeto de príncipe da Disney veio fazer aqui afinal?

Quinn demorou cinco segundos pra perceber que Santana estava se referindo a ela.

- É bem, eu vim fazer uma audição. - falou Quinn tentando não parecer tão envergonhada quanto estava.

- Audição? A essa altura do campeonato? - disse Santana.

- Concordo com a Santana. As regionais estão logo aí e agora é tarde demais para novas admissões.

Kurt então resolveu intervir.

- Por mim não tem problemas. Quanto mais vozes nos ajudando melhor.

- Verdade. - falou Mercedes - Precisamos aceitar toda ajuda possível.

- Mais mesmo que ele saiba cantar não temos tempo de ensinar todos os números pra ele.

- Sobre isso, se Luke quiser eu o ajudo - Essa foi Rachel. - Como forma de agradecimento. - ela concluiu sorrindo pra Quinn.

- De jeito nenhum! - Disse Finn já se irritando.

- Finn qual é o problema? - Disse Rachel o olhando com desaprovação.

- Ele só está irritado porque alguém fez o trabalho de herói no lugar dele. - disse Kurt o olhando com desdém.

- Claro que não estou! - falou Finn indignado.

- Gente, que confusão é essa? - Falou Mrs. Schuester finalmente entrando na sala. - Quem é você?

Ele então apontou pra Quinn.

- Sou Luke Fabray senhor. - Quinn disse já um pouco arrependida de ter vindo pro glee.

- Fabray? Você é alguma coisa da Quinn?

- Sim, sim - E Quinn explicou toda história de novo - E então vim aqui tentar uma audição achando que ainda podia, mas parece que estava errado. Tchau

Quinn falou se dirigindo a porta o mais depressa possível.

- Luke espere! - Rachel falou exasperada – Mrs. Shue, Luke pode realizar uma audição? Como foi dito, nós precisamos de toda ajuda possível e não estamos com filas de pessoas querendo entrar no nosso clube para começarmos a nos dar ao luxo de negar pessoas e...

- Rachel, Rachel – Mrs. Shue cortou-a antes que ela começasse outro monologo - Claro que ele pode. Luke? Quer começar? - falou Mrs. Shue já se sentando em uma das cadeiras.

Quinn então respirou fundo. _É agora é a hora _falou se dirigindo ao centro da sala deixando sua bolsa de lado. Ela puxou uma cadeira e pediu um violão emprestado a banda. Ela então se sentou e começou a dedilhar a canção com facilidade e começou a cantar.

_Another turning point_

_A fork stuck in the road_

_Time grabs you by the wrist_

_Directs you where to go_

_So make the best of this test_

_And don't ask why_

_It's not a question_

_But a lesson learned in time_

Quinn sabia tocar violão desde que namorará Puck e ele lhe ensinou algumas músicas, entre todas essa era aqui mais lhe tocava. Desde então ela vinha treinando com um violão velho do seu pai.

_It's something unpredictable_

_But in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

Ela tocava e cantava olhando para o chão ou de olhos fechados. Sentia que se levantasse o olhar por cinco segundos se perderia na música.

_So take the photographs_

_And still frames in your mind_

_Hang it on a shelf_

_Of good health and good time_

_Tattoos of memories_

_And dead skin on trial_

_For what it's worth_

_It was worth all the while_

Essa era uma coisa que Quinn nunca teve oportunidade de mostrar no glee. E agora tocando essa música lhe veio à memória, todos os dias ruins que teve quando grávida e depois quando tentava se encontrar em meio a um turbilhão de problemas na sua vida. Quando a música era seu único escape não prejudicial às coisas tristes que lhe aconteciam.

_It's something unpredictable_

_But in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

_It's something unpredictable_

_But in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

_It's something unpredictable_

_But in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life _

Quinn terminou de tocar as ultimas notas com os olhos levemente lacrimejados e um pouco triste. De repente uma salva de palmas ecoou do glee club a assustando. Quase todo mundo do glee batia palmas com entusiasmo (exceto Finn e Mike que batiam palmas sem entusiasmo algum). Ela ficou um pouco surpresa e feliz pela recepção de todos, então olhou pra Rachel que batia palmas, entusiasmada e sorrindo de orelha-a-orelha. Definitivamente estava feliz. Mrs. Shue então pediu que todos se acalmassem, pois agora ele queria falar.

- Luke, estamos a poucas semanas das regionais. Você acha que dá conta de aprender todos os números em tão pouco tempo?

Quinn queria rir, ela sabia tudo de cor e salteado.

- Mas é claro Mrs. Shue. Eu vou pedir ajuda a minha prima e prometo estar tão bem quanto os outros no dia das regionais. - Falou dando aquele sorriso confiante que muito usou na época das cheerios.

Mrs. Shue então se levantou e se aproximou de Quinn.

- Então está decidido. - falou com uma cara séria. - Você está dentro cara!

Falou estendendo a mão e dando um tapinha no ombro de Quinn e a maioria da turma começou a pular e gritar "vivas".


	5. Capítulo 5  Pontapé Inicial

**CAP5**

Durante o Glee e os discursos de Mrs. Shue sobre a próxima lição, que surpreendentemente seria sobre rock alternativo, Quinn começará a analisar sua situação inicial. Primeiro, Rachel definitivamente já tinha uma leve atração por ela. _Acho que exibir meus bíceps teve algum resultado afinal_. Ela de vez enquanto arrumava um jeitinho de olhar pra Quinn de esguelha quando achava que ninguém estava olhando. Segundo, Finn também percebeu. Isso estava evidente na cara de completo descontentamento que ele estava fazendo. _Isso é só o começo_ pensou Quinn com um sorrisinho nos lábios. Terceiro, Mike e Santana aparentemente também não estavam muito contentes com ela. Ela não queria que essa situação continuasse então, ela resolveu falar com Santana assim que o Glee terminasse. Afinal, Santana era uma ajuda fundamental que ela não podia perder de jeito nenhum. Quarto, parece que ela já havia conquistado o resto do pessoal. Ela só não tinha muita certeza sobre Kurt. Ele não parava de lhe lançar olhares analíticos de cima abaixo e isso já estava incomodando-a.

- Certo pessoal! É isso! - Falou Mrs. Shue finalizando a aula - Tragam-me uma música de sua preferencia, contanto que seja do estilo que combinamos.

- Mas, Mrs Shue! - Rachel disse quase implorando.

- Sem "mas", Rachel. Vocês tem que aprender a ouvir estilos diferentes daquilo que estão acostumados e ponto final. - falou olhando pra ela - Agora vão! Tenham um bom resto de dia.

Mrs Shue então foi ajeitar sua pasta enquanto o resto da turma começou a ir embora. Rachel saiu daquele jeito tempestuoso, seguida rapidamente por Finn. Eu resolvi deixar isso pra depois e resolver logo minhas coisas com Santana. Ela já estava quase na porta ao lado de Brittanny.

- É... hey! Santana Lopez, não é?

Santana se virou pra mim com uma cara do tipo "Por que diabos você está falando comigo?". Eu decidi respirar fundo e continuar. A latina tinha um faro para o medo e isso era o que eu menos queria demonstrar.

- Você e Quinn são amigas não é? - Começo, imediatamente colocando as mãos no bolso.

- O que Q e eu somos não é da sua conta, não sei nem por que estou aqui falando com você. E parece que você também não é muito considerado por Q já que ela nunca me falou da sua existência.

E saiu andando.

- Vamos Britt.

- Espera Santana! - Brittany pegou na mão de Santana, parando-a - Não seja tão rude com Luke, afinal ele é da família da Q. Vamos ouvi-lo - Britt finalizou com um sorriso.

- Olha Santana - Eu começo tentando soar como um menino perdido, _eu_ _sabia que não seria muito fácil_ - Eu e Quinn fomos muito amigos na infância e depois nos distanciamos bastante. Eu só estou aqui porque estamos nos reaproximando e eu quero tê-la de volta em minha vida, okay? E estou aqui tentando ter sua amizade porque vejo o quanto ela é valiosa pra Quinn.

Termino dando o meu melhor olhar de cão sem dono. _Ah se os meus futuros professores de Yale me vissem agora_ pensou Quinn sorrindo internamente. Santana a olhava estranhamente enquanto Britt à olhava penalizada. Ela resolveu apelar pra Brittany então.

- Não só a sua, como a de Brittany também - Falei dando um sorriso e olhando pra Brittany.

Parece que foi a coisa mais horrível pra se dizer. Santana imediatamente fez uma carranca e saiu arrastando Brittany pelo braço.

- Santana! - Eu e Brittany exclamamos.

- Fique longe da minha namorada, Encantado de merda! Antes que acorde com uma faca tirando seu brinquedinho fora!

E saiu bufando. _É, vou ter que me esforçar mais_ pensou Quinn um pouco abatida _E esse é apenas o primeiro dia_. Quinn então saiu pra encontrar a outra pessoa com quem pretendia falar.

x

- Sinto muito Luke - Beiste falou enquanto olhava pra sua prancheta - Mas não temos mais vagas em nenhum esporte além do nado sincronizado.

Quinn não sabia o que fazer. Ela achava que se apelasse um pouco e dissesse que era seu primo talvez Beiste levasse em consideração, mas parece que ela e nada era a mesma coisa.

- Quem sabe na próxima? - Ela então começou a se dirigir ao campo aberto.

- Mais treinadora! - Quinn gritou a Beiste que já estava meio longe - Não há a mínima chance?

Beiste então parou e analisou por cinco segundos.

- Nenhuma - Falou com a mão no queixo - Só se algum jogador principal e seu reserva ficarem impossibilitados ao mesmo tempo, talvez você tivesse chance. Mais isso só com mágica não é mesmo?

Ela então desatou a rir e continuou a caminhar deixando Quinn sozinha com seus pensamentos. Quinn então começou a analisar um plano de atropelar Finn Hudson e seu reserva ao mesmo tempo quando então lhe veio à realização do que Beiste disse e bateu na testa.

- Mais é claro sua burra! Mágica!

Ela então saiu correndo para seu carro esperando fortemente que Sugar pudesse lhe ajudar nisso.

x

Chegando em casa ela foi imediatamente a procura de Sugar. Uma versão sua estava muito descontraidamente com os pés em cima da mesinha do centro da sala comendo pipoca com calda de chocolate, tomando refrigerante diet e vendo uma reprise de American Next Top model. Quinn estava pasma na sala.

- Oi Quinn! - Falou Sugar, mais como sua boca estava cheia de pipoca saiu algo mais como "Hum Im".

- Sugar...você - Começou Quinn mas ela logo viu que isso não ia adiantar de nada e revirando os olhos foi até Sugar.

- Diga minha princesa com pênis. - Fazendo Quinn engasgar e começou a rir como louca depois - Como foi o primeiro dia de aula?

- Mais ou menos, acho que já tenho algum progresso - Disse Quinn sentando no sofá de repente sentindo todo o cansaço do dia. Esse troço que você chama de comida é bom?

Ela então começou a comer a pipoca junto com ela. Sugar ainda tentou protestar mais não teve jeito. "Uma folgada por outra" foi tudo que Quinn disse.

- Escuta oh fada madrinha das bêbadas de Ohio - disse Quinn dando um sorrisinho - Tenho um trabalho pra você. Isso é, se você puder é claro.

Ela então tomando metade do refrigerante diet de Sugar contou seu plano.

- Mais é OBVIO que posso fazer Fabray!

E saiu pulando feliz pela sala fazendo Quinn suspirar de cansaço pela enésima vez.


	6. Capítulo 6  O jogo vai começar

CAP6

Quinn já estava deitada na cama onde um dia fora o quarto de Frannie. Já estava de pijamas e de banho tomado (uma experiência que aos poucos vai ficando menos traumatizante). Agora aproveitada aquele silêncio e aquela tranquilidade pra pensar no que diabos havia se metido que agora havia lhe tirado todo o sono. Ela havia enchido a cara no sábado e, se não houver batido a cabeça durante aquela bebedeira e estar em coma em algum hospital, havia encontrado uma fada maluca que lhe ofereceu um desejo e ela em toda a sua burrice e sentimentalismo havia pedido pra ser um homem. Um homem. Deus, ela não acreditava em tudo que havia passado nesses últimos dois dias de sua vida. Havia recebido uma nova identidade e uma tarefa. Conquistar Rachel Berry e sinceramente ela ainda não tinha muita certeza como fazer isso, afinal, Rachel não era como as outras garotas. Ela tinha plena certeza disso. Rachel era imprevisível. Ela não sabia muito bem dizer o que sentia por Rachel. E era essa falta de certeza que havia lhe metido nesse problema todo no fim das contas. Ela só se lembrava do total estado de choque que havia ficado quando Rachel lhe contará sobre o pedido de casamento que Finn havia lhe feito e depois de tentar com calma e certeza tirar essa ideia estupida. E do desespero que tomou conta de si ao chegar em casa, tão insuportável que não podia aguentar aquilo sóbria. Ela já havia sentido aquela dor antes. Sempre que Rachel corria desesperadamente pra Finn, apesar de todo seu esforço pra que isso não acontecesse. Quando ela era má com Rachel por não aguentar o fato do quanto a sua presença mexia com ela. Deus, como seu coração bate rápido toda vez que ela vê Rachel cantando com todo o seu coração e talento. Talento esse que era tão grande que ela não sabia como cabia naquele corpo pequeno. Perfeito.

Quinn suspirou. Ela definitivamente sentia algo pela Berry. Mais nunca, jamais iria tentar alguma coisa com ela como mulher. Primeiro que Rachel era hetéro demais, segundo ela era muito apaixonada pelo Finn e terceiro ela temia todas as implicações de que gostar da Berry lhe faziam ver. O medo da rejeição, de ser julgada, de ser taxada como anormal e estranha. Gay. E ela já havia suportado esse tipo de merda antes. Mais ser gay não era uma coisa que sumiria daqui a nove meses. Não mesmo.

- Acho que eu devo ter jogado um paralelepípedo na cruz pra merecer esse tipo de sina.

Ela deixou escapar uma lágrima. Ela não podia desistir agora, nunca. Ela era Luke agora. E como Luke ela tinha a oportunidade de fazer o que como Quinn ela não tinha. Por mais efêmera que fosse, ela ia aproveitar cada momento.

x

No dia seguinte dessa vez estava ela e Sugar no carro. Sugar havia ligado o rádio e agora cantava I Will Aways Love You como se não houvesse amanhã e os ouvidos de Quinn não fossem estourar a qualquer segundo.

- Finalmente chegamos! Deus...

E saiu do carro com pressa, mais antes de ir pra escola foi até o outro lado do veiculo e abriu pra sua "versão gliterizada".

- Ai que cavalheiro. - Falou Sugar pegando no braço de Quinn e dando um beijinho na bochecha.

- Sugar... olha...

- Já sei, já sei - falou se soltando de Quinn e começando a caminhar - Nada de risinho, falar demais, interagir demais, cantar e principalmente...

Ela parou se virando de repente pra Quinn e quase colidindo com ela.

- Nada de asperger! - E voltou a caminhar outra vez.

- Sugar é sério. - Quinn disse mais uma vez mesmo que já tivesse tido aquela conversa com Sugar pela manhã e enquanto dirigiam - Você está com a minha cara agora, tente ser um pouco mais como eu ok?

- Eu sei ser como você Quinnie. Olhe.

Ela parou um momento parando Quinn junto com ela. Colocou as mãos nas costas e olhou pra Quinn com um sorriso inocente.

- Oi pessoal. Voltei para o Club do Celibato mesmo tendo engravidado aos 15 e agora sou uma freira devassa que curte um Berry Juice. - E começou a rir.

- Ai Deus! - Quinn revirou os olhos e começou a andar com mais pressa. - Autocontrole! Preciso de autocontrole.

O dia hoje promete.

x

Quinn anotava as questões de química que o professor colocava no quadro em quanto dava graças a Deus mentalmente por tudo estar saindo no mínimo de normal possível. Assim que pisaram na sala de aula Sugar parece que foi possuída pelo espirito dela própria e agora agia tão bem como ela mesma que Quinn às vezes se perguntava se aquilo ali não era uma cópia sua. Que coisa mais estranha. Quinn suspirou aliviada. _Que pelo amor de Cristo fosse assim até essa palhaçada acabar _pensou resignada. Quando chegou a escola ela percebeu que a maioria estava começando a trata-la como quando era líder de torcida. Ela tinha status. Apesar de não ser jogadora de futebol, não ter demonstrado ainda toda a sua capacidade escolar e de já estar no Glee Club, ela já tinha certa popularidade. Quinn pensou que talvez fosse por mais da metade do McKinlegh ser feito por mulheres e ela agora parecer um teen idol. Ela começou a anotar um pouco mais feliz. Graças a Deus pelo Bieber.

As aulas seguiram então normalmente. Agora que a "prima Quinn" estava com ela todos começaram a trata-la ainda melhor e até Mike começou a ser um pouco mais amigável com ela, Santana ainda a olhava torto mais pela sua cara a fada madrinha Sugar deve ter tido algum tipo de conversa com ela, Quinn então esperou que ela não tivesse falado pelos cotovelos como a tagarela que ela é. Rachel ainda a tratava bem, mas ela via o quanto se esforçava pra ser o mais amigavelmente distante possível. Provavelmente outra discussão com Finn e pela cara dele de aprovação ela tinha plena certeza que sim. Não tinha mais jeito. _Na próxima aula vou falar com a Sugar pra dar inicio ao plano "Ferrando Finn Hudson pt1_" pensou Quinn, de repente num click ela percebeu como chamou o plano que ela havia desenvolvido _Cheesus, estou sendo afetada pelo asperger daquela garota, socorro. _Quem na terra podia ajuda-la?

x

- Sugar você está pronta? - Falou Quinn por um intercomunicador.

- Mahou Shoujo Sugar aposto bip! - Sugar falou segurando um intercomunicador. - Garota Pinto pronta? bip

- Pronta - Quinn disse ignorando heroicamente aquele apelido ridículo - Me avise quando tudo estiver terminado ok?

- Ok Lady Cock bip

- E Sugar...

- Sim? bip

- Por que diabos estamos falando por intercomunicadores se estamos LADO A LADO? E pare com esses MALDITOS APELIDOS! Jesus...

Ela e Sugar haviam chegado ao campo de futebol antes do meio dia (horário de treinamento) e agora estavam escondidas atrás das arquibancadas.

- Só queria dar um ar mais profissional digno das séries de tv oras. E você encarnou tão bem o Dean - falou Sugar apertando a bochecha de Quinn.

- Pare, pare com isso! - Quinn deu um tapinha na mão de Sugar - Vamos manter o foco ok?

- Ok, ok - Sugar então mostrou a língua para Quinn e depois voltou a olhar com o seu binóculo os jogadores que estavam começando a se aquecer. - Vá logo encontrar a cosplayer da Idina Menzel que já já te ligo.

_Deus, será que Sugar tem algum laço sanguíneo com Santana? _Pensou Quinn perturbada.

- Tá tá, até mais.

Quinn então foi encontrar Rachel que há essa hora estava começando sua pratica de canto no auditório que fazia sempre antes do Glee Club pra aperfeiçoamento da voz. Quinn então sentiu um calafrio na espinha quando se deu conta que...ela conhecia a vida de Rachel mais do que a dela própria. _Talvez além de gay eu seja uma stalker no armário._


	7. Capítulo 7  Say Say Say

CAP7

Quinn já estava quase entrando no auditório quando estancou. Rachel ia começar uma performance e Quinn não pode resistir ao desejo de parar e escutar com devoção. Ela se encostou a uma parede entre as sombras e viu Rachel no centro do auditório com as mãos no microfone e fechando os olhos, sentindo a música dentro de si. Com suspiro então Rachel começou a cantar, sua voz tão cristalina como água.

Say, Say, Say  
>What you want<br>But don't play games  
>With my affection<br>Take take take  
>What you need<br>But don't leave me  
>With no direction<p>

Quinn que já estava se sentia enfeitiçada pela voz de Rachel sentiu-se como se tivesse sido acordada com um tapa ao ouvir a segunda voz que entrava em cena.

All alone  
>I sit home by the phone<br>Waiting for you, baby  
>Through the years<br>How can you stand to hear  
>My pleading for you<br>You know I'm cryin  
>Oo oo oo oo oo<p>

Finn estava agora do lado de Rachel olhando pra ela com o que ele chamava de "olhar matador" enquanto assassinava um dueto clássico cagando na parte do Michael Jackson. Rachel então se virou para olha-lo melhor e com uma cara séria continuou a cantar.

(Now) Go, go, go  
>Where you want<br>But don't leave me  
>Here forever<br>You you you stay away  
>So long girl, I see you never<p>

Então Finn começou a sorrir pra ela e a fazer caretas que fizeram Rachel soltar uma gargalhada. Eles estavam se divertindo e Quinn queria se jogar na ponte mais próxima. Finn e Rachel seguiram cantando mais relaxados até que no fim eles trocaram um beijo íntimo e cheio de promessas. Quinn estava como uma estatua a mais no cenário, escondida entre as sombras. Não conseguia pensar em nada além daquela cena que se desenrolava na frente dela.

- E ai, vou poder te visitar hoje à noite? – disse Finn enquanto segurava Rachel pela cintura.

- Claro que sim – disse Rachel com a cabeça encostada na barriga de Finn – Mas... não vamos poder fazer nada, hehehe

- Por quê? Seus pais não vão viajar?

- Eles _vão_ viajar Finn, não _foram_.

- Tá tá, nos vemos depois então – Finn então se abaixou e depositou mais um beijo nos lábios de Rachel. – Tchau

- Tchau

Finn então saiu normalmente, mas assim que saiu das vistas de Rachel começou a correr pra vê se chegava ao treino a tempo. Rachel então sentou no piano e começou a tocar algumas notas aleatórias quando de repente escutou um farfalhar nas cortinas do extremo esquerdo do palco.

- Finn? Finn é você?

Nenhuma resposta. Quinn pretendia sair de fininho e ir descontar sua frustração e ojeriza de presenciar uma cena finchel tão doce, mas acabou esbarrando nas cortinas.

- Finn? Olha, se isso foi algum tipo de brincadeira eu...

_Ah que se dane_ pensou Quinn. Ela já estava se sentindo um nada por que não piorar as coisas? Quinn então respirou fundo pra tomar um pouco de coragem.

- Se for algum tarado fique sabendo que meu namorado é quarterback e tem a altura de um prédio três andares! – Rachel disse já sentindo um pouco de medo.

- Calma Rachel. – Quinn finalmente decidiu aparecer antes que a situação ficasse mais complicada. – Sou eu.

- Luke? – Rachel disse sem conter um suspiro de alivio – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu.. – _Pense Fabray, pense! O que você está fazendo aqui?_ – É... hum... eu perguntei a Quinn... onde você estava e...vim falar com você, te... agradecer por oferecer me ajudar e acabei vendo você e o Finn.

- Ah... você nos viu cantando?...

..._e se beijando_ Rachel pensou e sem saber por que o pensamento a fez se sentir constrangida a ponto de fazer suas bochechas corarem.

- Sim, vocês... formam uma dupla e tanto – Quinn notou que Rachel estava ficando vermelha e imaginou que você pelo fato dela ter visto um momento intimo que era só dos dois. Isso só fez que Quinn se sentisse mais deprimida. Então resolveu amenizar as coisas.

- Você canta muito bem mesmo Rachel – Quinn disse um pouco mais calma e sem gaguejar – Paul ficaria orgulhoso.

Rachel então sentiu a atmosfera ficando mais leve e relaxou um pouco.

- Ah, bem ou talvez ele ficasse decepcionado por ele mesmo não cantar suas músicas tão bem quanto eu. – Rachel falou de brincadeira mais no fundo achava aquilo mesmo.

- Uma vez diva sempre diva – Quinn disse e então começou a rir contagiando a Rachel também.

Quando o riso aos poucos foi morrendo as duas começaram a se olhar sem jeito e Rachel começou a se sentir incomoda com o olhar que Luke lhe lançava. Ela sentia como se o garoto pudesse lhe atravessar a alma e até hoje só uma pessoa a fazia se sentir assim apenas com o olhar.

- Se vocês dois cantarem juntos provavelmente ganharemos aquela joça – Quinn não sabia de onde diabos havia tirado isso, mas quando viu já tinha dito – Afinal, vocês são namorados não e?

Rachel então começou a se sentir corar de novo e a resposta demorou mais segundos do que se deveria.

- Sim, nos somos. Mas... o que isso tem haver com ganhar?

- Bem, quando duas pessoas cantam um dueto... – Quinn disse dando uns passos e se aproximando de Rachel - ...quanto mais emoção, entrega e química elas tem uma com a outra é mais do que certo que daquela união saia um dueto épico de conquistar as massas.

Quinn se aproximava ainda mais de Rachel que recuava até bater com a bunda no piano sem ter pra onde mais recuar. Quinn então chegou bem perto dela, seus rostos a apenas alguns centímetros.

- E quem mais nesse mundo teria tamanha ligação se não duas pessoas apaixonadas?

Quinn disse com sua boca bem perto da de Rachel, seus olhos presos ao brilho chocolate dos de Rachel. Ela então colocou uma mexa dos cabelos de Rachel atrás da orelha dela. Rachel ofegava.

- Luke eu... eu tenho...

- Eu sei. – Quinn se afastou um pouco e então suspirou coisa que acabou a fazendo sentir o perfume de Rachel ainda mais – Mas é uma pena.

Ela então se afastou ainda mais. Rachel ainda se apoiava no piano tentando recuperar o folego.

- O que... o que é uma pena? – Rachel disse olhando para o chão, mas como não ouviu resposta decidiu levantar a vista e encontrar os olhos de Luke. Seus olhos cintilavam como pedras preciosas dando a Rachel uma sensação estranhamente familiar.

- É uma pena que todas as garotas que valham a pena... já estejam comprometidas.

Quinn disse sob aquela vista chocolate que a hipnotizava e a desvendava com tanta facilidade e então saiu apressada sem nem olhar pra trás, deixando uma Rachel desconcertada pra traz.

X

Quinn já estava no estacionamento quando viu sua versão gliterizada a esperando no carro com um meio sorriso no rosto. _Será que devo esperar o pior? _Quinn pensou enquanto se aproximava.

- Que cara é essa Fabray? Alguém cagou no seu sorvete de chocolate?

- Mais ou menos – Quinn queria cortar aquele papo logo e deixar pra outra hora – E ai? Como foram as coisas?

Ela queria saber por que obviamente Finn não foi para o treino na hora certa e não pode participar.

- Finn não estava – Sugar disse, mas pela expressão de Quinn ela deduziu que a loira já sabia. – Então resolvi agir primeiro no reserva dele. Hihihi

- Quem foi o infeliz que recebeu uma perna ferrada de brinde?

- Um tal de Edgar Scooby.

- Scooby? Que apelido ridículo.

- Também acho hihihi – Sugar então engatou o braço no de Quinn – Vamos minha príncipe?

Elas então entram no carro.

- E não pense que você não me falara o que aconteceu no auditório porque você vai! – Sugar disse dando um sorrisinho que dessa vez pareceu bem ameaçador.

_Ai inferno_ pensou Quinn_. Ela deve ter algum laço de sangue com Santana não é possível_.

- Certo Quinniezinha?

- AH! Tá bom, tá bom! – Quinn disse enquanto ligava o carro e dava a partida – Agora me deixe em paz.

O carro então começou a entrar em movimento.

- Impossível! – Sugar disse enquanto ligava o rádio e começar a cantar o mais novo single da Rihanna _When Have You Been _a plenos pulmões.

_Inferno_ Quinn pensou enquanto dirigia. Ela não atirou um paralelepípedo na cruz, não, não. Ela atirou a porra da montanha toda!


	8. Capítulo 8  Chega de Dúvidas

CAP8

Chegando em casa, Sugar praticamente jogou Quinn no sofá e jogando a luz da lanterna do celular na cara dela a forçou a falar como um interrogatório, mas fez isso de maneira tão esquisita que Quinn acabou rindo um pouco e com o humor mais leve contou a Sugar o que viu e o que fez. Sugar fez gestos de vomito nas partes de Finn e Rachel e arqueou uma sobrancelha bem ao estilo Fabray quando Quinn contou sobre a conversa que teve com Rachel.

- Fabray, Fabray. Não fique deprimida, nem tudo são espinhos nesse mar de rosas.

Quinn apoiou a cabeça nas mãos.

- Mas Sugar, pensando melhor ela ama aquele cara desde quando pôs, os pés no McKinlegh, o que agora eu mesmo garoto poderia fazer pra mudar qualquer coisa a essa altura do campeonato?

Quinn despejou a pergunta com um longo suspiro no final. Sugar apenas a olhou profundamente nos olhos e disse:

- Então, é até aqui que vai o seu amor por ela?

Quinn estremeceu seu rosto demonstrando o puro choque. _Amor?_

- Sim, Fabray. Amor, e não me venha com aquele papo de "estou tentando apenas entender meus sentimentos" porque você já sabe muito bem o que sente.

Sugar fala com Quinn numa expressão séria e com uma voz decidida que por um momento Quinn pensou que fosse outra pessoa. Quando viu seus olhos já estavam marejados.

- Sim, eu... eu sei – Quinn disse num fio de voz. Há muito tempo ela sabia o que sentia, só estava querendo se enganar. Sua única duvida era, que nível de amor seria esse?

- Quinn olha pra mim

Quinn então levantou a cabeça e limpou um pouco das lágrimas que já haviam escapado.

- Se você vai ficar assim sempre que ver cenas como a que você viu então me desculpe, mas você terá que se acostumar a usar o banheiro masculino. – Sugar falou ainda seria, mas depois se sentou do lado de Quinn e pegou sua mão.

- Você é Quinn Fabray, porra! A garota, segundo as coisas que ouvi, era a rainha do McKinlegh e mesmo depois de tudo que passou ainda continuou firme e forte. Pois uma vez rainha sempre rainha.

- Até alguns minutos atrás eu era um príncipe agora sou uma rainha? – disse Quinn não podendo conter o sarcasmo na voz.

- Você é uma rainha com alma de príncipe e aquela garota sabe muito bem disso – Sugar disse com determinação e deixando Quinn confusa.

- Como assim?

_Opa, meu território vai até aqui _pensou Sugar.

- Olhe, Quinn me responda uma pergunta. Ela vale a pena? – Sugar disse, nunca perdendo o contado com os olhos de Quinn.

Quinn nem pensou.

- Absolutamente.

- Então minha querida jogue a porra dessa insegurança no raio que a parta, levante a cabeça e lute pela sua garota! Esqueça tudo que aconteceu no passado e pegue seu futuro.

Sugar então começou a alisar os fios loiros de Quinn enquanto a olhava com um olhar doce.

- Cadê aquela vadia que roubava namorados com se tivesse nascido pra isso?

Quinn fez uma cara de choque por alguns segundos, mas depois começou a rir junto com Sugar.

- Ela virou um homem! Hahaha.

- Mas isso agora só a torna um cafajeste dos bons! Hahaha.

Depois de um tempo rindo, Quinn já um pouco mais recuperada senti a determinação crescer em seu peito. Ela ia lutar por Rachel com todas as forças, chega de duvidas.

- Chega de duvidas.

- Essa é nossa Quinnie! – Sugar então se levantou – Vamos roubar aqueles beições de mel que a Berry tem do Hudson!

- Yeah!

E elas trocaram um high five entre risadas e depois foram ver o novo Anjos da Noite.

- A filha dela é mó gata, cara. Essa eu pegava - disse Sugar.

Mesmo meio chocada com a declaração de Sugar, Quinn não fez mais nada além de concordar. Depois ela zoaria Sugar por isso.

X

Quinn então começou a frequentar a escola com um pouco mais de determinação. Não perdia um momento só de ser legal com Rachel. Sempre sendo solicita, atenciosa, buscando conversas agradáveis, ajudando no Glee e dizendo todos os elogios que ela vivia guardando dentro de si. Rachel é claro começou a impor um pouco de resistência, dizer que jamais iria acontecer e fugia dela como o diabo fugia da cruz quando via a cara de Hudson no corredor.

Beiste depois de averiguar que o tal de Scooby não poderia mais estar na temporada abriu vagas pra reserva e Quinn teve que competir contra 12 garotos e entre eles Sam. O teste não era do mesmo tipo que o de Kurt, ela teria que acertar o maior numero de passes independente da distancia. Muitos meninos não tinha força pra isso, teve um que não conseguiu lançar a bola a mais de um metro, já outros foram bem. Entre eles Sam, que de dez passes acertou sete. _Puta merda _pensou Quinn na vez dela. Ela tinha braços fortes, mas será que ela teria mira?

- Vamos lá Fabray, sem duvidas. Você treinou alguma coisa antes, vai conseguir.

Quinn então respirou fundo e começou. Ela errou a primeira, mas não desanimou, então começou a acertar outro e mais outro e mais outro. Quinn não estava acreditando quando terminou. De dez passes ela acertou nove? Sério? Quando Beiste a parabenizou pela vitória e disse que estava até pensando seriamente em coloca-la no lugar de Hudson ela ainda estava em choque. _Milagre?_ Pensou durante as congratulações. Quando foi a vez de Sam ele estava visivelmente triste por não ter conseguido, mas também conformado de ter pelo menos perdido pra um amigo, Quinn se sentiu um pouco triste também, mas era pra uma boa causa. Beiste então lhe levou até o vestiário dos jogadores, lhe mostrou seu lugar onde uma vez foi do tal Scooby, lhe deu seu uniforme e equipamentos de jogador e finalmente lhe entregou duas jaquetas de esportista do McKinlegh High. Ela então agradeceu a Beiste e esta se retirou. Enquanto ela guardava suas coisas e colocava suas jaquetas na mochila ela de repente ouviu uma voz atrás de si que a fez enrijecer.

- Não pense que vou facilitar as coisas pra você Fabray.

Finn Hudson estava parado perto das portas do vestiário a olhando com pura raiva.

- Jamais pensei que iria Hudson. – Quinn disse lhe lançando um olhar frio e depois terminando de guardar suas coisas.

Finn então se aproximou de Quinn ameaçadoramente.

- Fique longe da minha garota.

Quinn então colocou sua mochila nas costas e fez sua pose mais intimidadora.

- E quem vai me impedir?

Quinn disse com sua voz agora grossa ressoando pelos armários fazendo Finn vacilar por alguns instantes, mas ele então se aproximou de Quinn e começaram a se encarar como aqueles adversários no MMA antes da luta.

- Eu vou! – Finn disse já falando alto.

Quinn não vacilou um momento se quer, mesmo que Finn ainda fosse meia cabeça mais alta que ela.

- Isso é o que veremos Hudson.

Quinn o encarou por alguns segundos antes de virar e ir embora, agora não era o momento de surrar ninguém, mesmo que fosse Finn Hudson.

X

Agora era oficial. Quinn era um dos garotos mais populares do McKinlegh e isso tudo em apenas uma semana. Quando ela entrou no McKinlegh usando a jaqueta dos jogadores, quase todas as garotas suspiraram pra ela e lhe lançaram cantadas, os garotos a olhavam com admiração, alguns com inveja, alguns com desejo e isso tudo enquanto as pessoas abriam caminho como se ela fosse Moises e estava dividindo o mar. Quinn não podia negar que sentia falta de quando essas coisas aconteciam, mas não imaginou que estaria tão feliz por dentro, por fora ela decidiu entrar no papel de fodão que as pessoas lhe atribuíram e sustentava um olha penetrante com um sorriso meio debochado (o que atraiu ainda mais admiradoras). Ela então encontrou Sugar e sorriu genuinamente.

- E ai senhor Rei do McKinleigh.

- E ai senhora fada manipuladora de testes.

Elas se abraçaram entre risadas.

- Então você descobriu? – disse Sugar enquanto ambas se dirigiam pra aula que compartilhavam. Geografia.

- Mas é obvio que sim. Nunca que eu acertaria todos aqueles passes.

- Bem, pelo menos você agora está uma verdadeira destruidora de corações adolescentes nessa jaqueta. Olha só quantas minas na tua cola.

- Hehe, mas ainda não vi a principal.

- Não se preocupe que já já você a vê.

De repente Finn passou do lado de Quinn e ambos se lançaram olhares mortais.

- Mais o que foi isso? O gorila finalmente percebeu a ameaça que você representa?

- Parece que sim – disse Quinn ainda de cara fechada.

O verdadeiro jogo finalmente começou.


	9. Capítulo 9  O Troco! parte 01

CAP9

Parte 1

Quinn nunca se sentiu tão frustrada em toda a sua vida. Hudson estava jogando pesado, e muito. Nunca mais ela teve uma brecha de falar com Rachel. O tempo todo Finn estava lá, a ajudando, sendo o cordial, belo e fantástico _herói_. Até flores ele estava trazendo pra Rachel e a menina estava absolutamente encantada. Quinn retorceu o rosto numa expressão de nojo quando foi obrigada a ver mais um dueto meloso entre os dois no glee. Finn tinha a vantagem, afinal, ele era o namorado e o cara por quem Rachel estava de quatro, e ele absolutamente estava utilizando dessa vantagem. _Mais calma Fabray, isso é a apenas o primeiro round _pensou Quinn enquanto pegava seu celular. O dueto havia acabado e agora Santana começou um solo totalmente dedicado a Brittany claro. Finn estava conversando com Ms Shue e Rachel estava desocupada olhando as unhas. _Uma abertura! _Quinn rapidamente digitou uma mensagem de texto.

"Ei, sou eu Luke. Você estará ocupada, mas tarde? É que estou precisando daquelas suas aulas sabe, ainda não peguei algumas coreografias. Poderia me ajudar?"

Rachel sentiu seu celular vibrando e franziu o cenho ao ver o numero de Quinn na tela com uma mensagem. Por que Quinn estaria mandando uma mensagem pra ela se ela estava a apenas 6 cadeiras de distancia? Rachel então olhou pra Quinn que conversava animadamente com Brittany, Artie e Rory. Nem parecia ser a mesma pessoa. Mesmo que ela ainda agisse normalmente a maioria dos momentos, Rachel via uma expressão de felicidade boba nela que jamais viu antes. _O que será que aconteceu?_ Pensou Rachel _Será que ela..._ Rachel então decidiu calar seus pensamentos. Quinn já havia lhe dito que não estava muito a fim de flertar com ninguém agora. Então ela finalmente leu a mensagem.

- Oh, mas é... – Rachel estava definitivamente surpreendida.

Não era Quinn, era Luke! Rachel rapidamente leu a mensagem e se sentiu divida. Ela havia prometido a sua ajuda aquele garoto, mas até agora a única coisa que fez foi fugir dele, afinal, ele a estava cortejando isso era obvio. Mesmo ela tendo dito tantas vezes que tinha namorado e que gostava dele, Luke estava lá sendo tão... principesco. Foi o melhor termo que chegou a mente de Rachel. Mas ela não podia, não. Ela estava com Finn e Finn estava sendo absolutamente adorável com ela e seu coração pertencia a ele e somente a ele. Mas o que era essa coisa estranha que estava sentido? Rachel finalmente decidiu responder. Primeiro as dúvidas obvias.

"Por que você esta com o celular de Quinn? E por que você não está falando comigo diretamente? Afinal, você está a nove cadeiras a minha direita"

Rachel se virou e olhou pra Luke. Ele a olhou sorrindo e então tirou o olhar dela pra ler a mensagem. Ele abriu um sorriso ainda maior. _Absolutamente encantador _acabou surgindo na mente de Rachel e ela percebeu que o sorriso dele era exatamente como o de Quinn.

"O meu está quebrado e acabei pegando o dela emprestado (sem ela saber). xP E eu não falei diretamente com vc porque não queria q alguém muito alto e de cara estranha se estressasse. ;) Vc pode me encontrar mais tarde?"

Rachel acabou dando uma risadinha pela maneira que ele se dirigiu a seu namorado.

"Hey, ele não tem uma cara estranha u.ú A cara dele e fofa ok? Ok. E como já ofereci a minha ajuda não tem como negar. Mas apenas se você se comportar, está bem?"

Agora foi a vez de Quinn rir. _Ela acha a cara do Hudson fofa? Jesus..._ Absolutamente hilário.

"Se vc diz, quem sou eu para nega? Prometo ser um bom menino pra vc ;)"

Rachel sentiu o evidente sentido malicioso da frase e ignorou.

"Acho bom! Bem, esteja na minha casa as 19:00 horas em ponto. Você sabe onde fica?"

"Não se preocupe, perguntarei a Quinn. Então, me espere as sete minha princesa".

Rachel corou profundamente. _Minha princesa? _Rachel achava aquele termo extremamente doce e gentil_ Ninguém nunca me chamou assim... Nem Finn..._ Ela se virou e olhou pra Luke mais uma vez, ele estava colocando o celular no bolso enquanto a olhava meio de lado. Um sorriso suave estava em seu rosto e Rachel não pode se conter mais e sorriu também, não o seu típico sorriso de 1000 watts, mas sim um tímido e casto sorriso. Nem uma das duas notou que uma pessoa percebeu toda a troca, e não era Finn Hudson.

X

- Então Rachel, vou poder ir na sua casa hoje?

Finn estava andando de mãos dadas com ela enquanto carrega a sua e a própria mochila depois de oferecer galantemente a sua ajuda. Rachel estava começando a estranhar aquele comportamento. Finn nunca havia sido tão cavalheiresco com ela e ela notou que na maioria das vezes que ele agia assim Luke estava por perto, presenciando tudo. _Bobagem _pensou Rachel enquanto apertava sua mão na de Finn_ Estou apenas imaginando coisas._

- Não vai dar Finn. Eu..,

Rachel se viu no impasse. Ela deveria dizer ou não a Finn que Luke estava indo a sua casa ensaiar? Finn já havia dado provas do quão ciumento ele pode ser num relacionamento, mas ultimamente ele estava sendo tão bom namorado e afinal, ele sabia que esses ciúmes eram infundados já que ela só tinha olhos para ele, certo? Mas ela não queria mentir. Isso ia contra a todas as coisas que ela havia exigido do garoto, e mentir só a faria soar como se ela estivesse indo trai-lo o que não era verdade, eles apenas ensaiariam e ela simplesmente não perdoava traições, não seria ela a cometer esse tipo de coisa. Nunca.

- Você o que Rachel? – Finn perguntou finalmente, depois de ver a hesitação da sua namorada.

_Dane-se, eu vou contar. Afinal, não é grande coisa._

- Eu estarei ensaiando com Luke.

Finn estancou de repente trazendo Rachel pra si. A garota sentiu como se tivesse batido numa montanha.

- Ai, Finn! Você enlouqueceu?

- Não! Você enlouqueceu! Por que diabos você vai ensaiar com esse cara? Voce não vê o quanto ele dá em cima de você? – Finn disse com a voz transbordando de raiva mal contida.

- Finn! Calma! – Rachel disse surpresa com o ataque repentino de Finn.

Ela esperava que ele ficasse descontente, mas não ao ponto de ficar tão perturbado.

- Ele só está querendo aprender as coreografias o mais rápido possível Finn! Você sabe muito bem que ele só tem uma semana até as Seccionais. – Rachel disse numa voz calma mais firme.

- Mais por que pedir ajuda logo a você? Quinn ou qual quer outro pode muito bem ensinar as coreografias pra ele.

- Ele não pediu, eu que ofereci porque ele me salvou daquelas cheerios malucas lembra? Você viu o estado que estavam os olhos dele? Aquilo foi dois copos de slushie na cara Finn! Dois slushie que estavam destinados a mim.

- Sério? Eu achei que ele tinha dado um tapinha ou sei lá. – murmurou Finn.

- O que? – Aparentemente Rachel ainda ouviu.

- Bem, não importa. Eu não quero você ensaiando com esse cara e ponto final. - Finn disse de maneira autoritária. _Ele está me ordenando? É isso mesmo produção? _Pensou Rachel.

- Você não quer? Como assim você não quer? Você acha que eu sou o que pra me mandar fazer qualquer coisa? – Rachel disse com a raiva crescendo dentro de si.

- Eu te proíbo Rachel!

- Você O QUE? – Rachel disse se afastando de Finn como se ele pegasse fogo, seu rosto estampando a pura descrença.

Foi ai então que Finn viu que havia ido longe demais. Ele sabia que não podia obrigar Rachel a fazer nada, mas ele não podia deixa-la sozinha com aquele cara. _Definitivamente eu não estou dando esse mole_ pensou Finn. _Mais eu também não posso brigar com ela agora, não com as coisas desse jeito._

- Finn Hudson, o que diabos você acabou de dizer? – Rachel falou seus olhos cintilando intensa e perigosamente.

Finn nunca há viu tão brava. Ele então soltou um suspiro pesado e fez a sua cara de perdido que sempre funcionava com Rachel.

- Está bem, está bem. – Finn disse com uma aparência de derrotado. Eu estou sendo idiota, eu sei.

Finn então olhou pra Rachel que havia abrandado sua raiva e agora o olhava magoada.

- Você não confia em mim Finn?

- Eu confio em você Rachel, eu não confio é nele. Mas se você diz que só vão ensaiar eu acredito em você.

Rachel então o olhou com profunda admiração esquecendo que em alguns estantes atrás ele havia tentado obriga-la a obedece-lo.

- Mas eu só deixo _ele _ensaiar com você com uma condição.

Rachel suspirou se preparando pra o que quer que estivesse vindo.

- Que condição?

- Eu assistir ao ensaio e te levar pra sair amanhã, que tal? – Finn disse com o seu típico sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Rachel pulou entusiasmada.

- Com tanto que você se comporte eu aceito.

- Prometo ser um bom menino

Finn então a abraçou. E durante o abraço Rachel se lembrou de outro garoto que havia lhe falado algo parecido, de como ele a chamou depois, de como ele sorrio pra ela e Rachel se surpreendeu com quão aquecido seu peito ficou com tais lembranças.

X

- Você ainda é totalmente uma garota por dentro Quinnie. – Sugar disse enquanto comia uma banana e assistia Quinn trocar de roupa pela enésima vez.

- Sugar me deixa – disse Quinn enquanto colocava uma camisa polo azul e via como ficava.

- Não é sério. Às vezes você é tão feminina que me lembra do Kurt Porcelana Hummel e esse pensamento é tão irônico que me faz querer rir loucamente – E ela acabou rindo mesmo.

Quinn bufou enquanto jogava outra camisa longe.

- Será que dava pra parar de me caçoar e começar a me ajudar, por favor? Já são 6:00 caramba! E eu ainda não tenho ideia do que vestir. – disse Quinn se jogando na cama e ficando em cima de uma pilha de roupas.

- Calma querida! Você não está indo ter um encontro é apenas um ensaio. EM-SAI-O! – Sugar disse terminando de comer sua banana.

- Eu sei, mas... vamos estar sozinhas e sei lá, pode ser que eu sem querer deixe uma mão boba aqui ou ali. – Quinn disse com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

- Ai Q, às vezes eu me sinto uma santa perto de você.

Sugar então se jogou na cama também.

- Impossível Motta! Só existe uma garota cristã nesse quarto e não é você!

- E nem você!

As duas então começaram a rir até suas barrigas doerem. Parece que no meio de toda aquela confusão que havia se tornado a vida de Quinn ela havia encontrado uma boa amiga em Sugar... ou asperges havia se desenvolvido para uma doença contagiosa que totalmente atingiu Quinn. Quando ficaram mais calmas Sugar então se levantou.

- Bom, vamos ver.

Ela começou a catar algumas roupas. _O que mais acenderia o incêndio que tem por baixo daquelas calçolas da Berry? Desleixado ou engomadinho? _Sugar começou a pensar e a pensar até que uma lâmpada se acendeu na sua cabeça.

- YEAH! – Sugar disse dando pulinhos.

- Parece que alguém acaba de descobrir a cura do câncer pessoal!

- Do câncer não Fabray, mas para o seu problema sim.

Sugar então puxou Quinn pela mão.

- Vamos lá tentação – Ela deu um tapinha na bunda de Quinn que soltou um gritinho bem feminino – Vou te deixar tão sensual que a Berry assim que te ver vai arrancar a própria calcinha mais rápido do que gritar Ayo Silver!

Quinn então estremeceu. _R..Rachel sem calcinha? Como será que é..._ Quinn então senti-o uma coisa incomodando abaixo da cintura. Ela notou que isso estava se tornando um pouco frequente. Ela ainda não tinha se acostumado com essas coisas de garoto, como acordar e receber como bom dia uma barraca armada abaixo da cintura, ou sentir suas calças incomodas sempre que seus olhos divagavam pelo corpo de Rachel e sua mente viajava pro além. E ela não podia nem se aliviar, afinal, ela realmente não estava muito certa de como fazer isso agora que suas partes sexuais eram outras.

- Er... só um minutinho Sugar.

Ela então saiu correndo pro banheiro mais próximo. Ela definitivamente iria ter que começar esse tipo de coisa se ela não queria ostentar uma ereção durante todo o resto do dia.

X

Rachel estava sentava no sofá da sala vendo algum reality estranho da MTV quando a campainha começou a soar. Ainda a julgar que ainda era 6:50, ela pensou que quem estivesse a porta seria não Luke mas sim Finn que havia dito que chegaria em sua casa mais cedo do que a hora que ela havia combinado com Luke. Ela então abriu um sorriso de boas vinda enquanto abria a porta.

- Você já...

Rachel está pasma. Seu sorriso de boas vindas foi plenamente substituído por uma tão escancarada que Rachel temeu descolar a mandíbula. Na frente dela estava, um deus grego de cabelos loiros penteados de forma que parecessem desleixados mais ainda assim sexys, ele usava um óculos ray-ban de aviador que o deixava extremamente charmoso, uma camiseta branca que exibia perfeitamente a forma de seus músculos do peitoral e tórax, uma jaqueta de couro preto e uma calça jeans desbotada mas perfeitamente limpa. Rachel realmente não podia acreditar no que estava olhando e fechou a boca com força quando sentiu uma linha fina de lasciva começando a descer pelo seu queixo. Então o deus grego tirou os óculos e revelou seus belos olhos castanho-esverdeados que brilhavam como duas pedras preciosas e lhe sorriu. Rachel momentaneamente esqueceu o que era ar e de que eles precisavam estar em seus pulmões.

Quinn estava nervosa quando se dirigiu a casa de Rachel, afinal, elas ficariam sozinhas por horas e Deus sabia o que podia acontecer, mas também ela estava insegura com sua aparência. Será que a morena iria gostar dela vestida desse jeito? Sinceramente ela não confiava muito no gosto fashion de uma garota que achava que estampa de onça era o novo preto e ela estava se achando muito parecida com o protagonista de filmes adolescentes medíocres que passavam as tardes de quarta-feira. Ela então estacionou perto da casa dos Berry e respirou fundo. Ainda era cedo para o horário que haviam combinado, mas ela sinceramente queria sair de casa o mais rápido possível e fugir dos questionamentos de Sugar sobre o "por que ela estava demorando tanto no banheiro e fazendo barulhos estranhos".

- Que seja, eu vou apenas abrir aquela porta, ensaiar com Rachel, ir embora, parar na lanchonete mais próxima e comer tanto bacon, mas tanto bacon que darei uma de Super Pig e me transformarei numa porca voadora.

Ela então saiu do carro, foi com toda a confiança que ela poderia reunir no momento e totalmente não se arrependeu. Rachel estava absolutamente linda com os cabelos soltos e usando um vestido azul simples que ia até metade das suas coxas. Ela ficou um tempo admirando as pernas de Rachel até perceber o olhar que a outra estava lhe dando. Era quase a mesma expressão que ela havia lhe dado quando estavam as duas no banheiro, só que muito mais enfática. Ela riu internamente, simplesmente não acreditando que ela era a causadora daquelas reações e percebeu que absolutamente era melhor que bacon. Ela tirou os óculos e sorriu.

- Oi Rachel, desculpa vir tão cedo. Espero que não tenha atrapalhado nada.

Rachel então se lembrou de que ainda tinha uma voz e de como formar palavras com ela.

- Ah... erm, sem problemas Luke. Você não interrompeu nada, hum... quer entrar?

- Claro.

As duas então entraram e Quinn se lembrou de que essa deveria ser a primeira vez que Luke entra aqui.

- Uma linda casa é essa sua Rachel. Absolutamente linda.

- Obrigado, meus pais e eu a decoramos para que ostentasse um ambiente agradável e acolhedor, mas que também não arremetesse aquelas casas bonitas, mas sem vida dos catálogos.

_Exatamente a mesma coisa que ela me disse ano passado. _Pensou Quinn rindo levemente.

- O que é engraçado?

- Hãn? Ah, é que essa casa é quase exatamente igual ao que imaginei que a sua casa seria.

- Quase? O que faltou?

- Um altar dedicado a Barbra e a Winona Judd no canto esquerdo da sala.

- Na verdade está no meu quarto ao lado de todos os meus troféus.

As duas então começaram a rir e o ambiente se tornou bem leve. Rachel percebeu que era fácil estar com aquele garoto. Ela se sentia bem e relaxada.

- Luke, quer ir à cozinha e comer alguma coisa ou já quer começar?

- Ah, por favor, vamos começar. Já sei a quão dedicada e perfeccionista você é com as performances e não quero dar menos do que 200% do meu melhor desempenho.

Quando Rachel ia sugerir que eles se dirigissem pra seu estúdio de dança na garagem a campainha tocou.

- Vem mais alguém? – Quinn perguntou a Rachel tentando mascarar a decepção no seu rosto e voz.

- Na verdade... sim. – Rachel disse com uma expressão culpada e foi abrir a porta.

Do outro lado estava um sorridente Finn Hudson.

_Jesus, realmente. O que diabos eu fiz de tão ruim contra Ti na cruz? Será que fui o próprio Judas?_

E toda a alegria que Quinn poderia ter naquele momento foi-se ante a tal pensamento e ao sorriso arrogante que Finn lhe dirigia. _Você me paga Hudson._


	10. Capítulo 10 O Troco! parte 02

CAP 09

Parte 2

O ensaio no fim foi só ensaio mesmo. Rachel e Quinn passaram duas horas repassando coreografias sob o olhar vigilante de Finn, que sempre se voluntariava _amigavelmente_ para ser o par de Rachel em algum movimento mais provocante, o que se tornava absolutamente cômico tendo invista as habilidades "incríveis" de dança que ele ostentava. Quinn teve que usar de todas as suas habilidades teatrais e força de vontade para não aparentar desconforto ante a tal situação, não quando Finn fingia tão belamente ser o namorado perfeito e cordial que não ligava que a namorada estava ensaiando com alguém que claramente a queria e que era superior a isso. Mesmo com todo o tratamento que ambos estavam se dando Rachel não os deixou sozinhos um minuto só. Ela sentia que se tirasse o olhar dos dois por um minuto uma bomba de proporções astronômicas explodiria na sua casa. Então no fim, ela teve que se despedir de Rachel com Finn a segurando firmemente pela cintura e lhe dando um sorrisinho falso e prepotente.

Dizer que ela estava se sentindo no fundo do poço era eufemismo, ela quase podia sentir o bafo da Samara Morgan fungando no seu pescoço. Ela se dirigiu a lanchonete, mas próxima, comprou três hambúrgueres de bacon com bacon extra e comeu enquanto ouvia Axel Rose gritando Bem vindo a selva! A plenos pulmões.

- Eu já sei que estou na droga de uma selva, não preciso de boas vindas.

Ela então mudou o canal da rádio e ficou ouvindo _Marry The Night_ da Lady Gaga.

- E eu vou casar com esses hambúrgueres, Gaga, eles sim são os verdadeiros amores da minha vida.

X

Sugar estava animadamente conversando com Brittany no telefone. A garota era simplesmente sua alma gêmea, só que sem o lance do sexo é claro.

- Sugar, você quer sair amanha? Santana tem que visitar a avó dela, Quinn tem dever de casa e Rachel vai sair com Finn, então eu queria saber se você não poderia ir comigo ver o novo filme da Branca de Neve, acho que a Barbie está nele.

_Droga, ela vai sair com o Hudson amanhã? Será que a Quinn sabe?_

- Claro Britt! Passo ai amanhã. Comprei um novelo especial para gatos viciados em crack que talvez ajude o Lord Tumbigton. tchauzinho!

- Isso seria incrível! Até amanhã!

Sugar então desligou o telefone e foi se sentar no sofá pra terminar de ver o episódio de Desperate Housewifes que estava passando. Assim que ela se ajustou no sofá a porta da frente de abriu, fechou com força e alguém agora estava subindo as escadas com passos pesados. Sugar se levantou rapidamente e viu a silhueta de Quinn subindo as escadas.

- Ei, Ei! Como foi o ensaio?

Sugar já estava do lado de Quinn e via a expressão sombria que a outra aparentava.

- Pelo visto não tão bem né? – Sugar murmurou pra si.

As duas pararam na porta do quarto original de Quinn.

- Sugar, poderia me deixar sozinha, por favor?

- Não posso Quinn, não com você sendo dominada pelo espirito sombrio da derrota. Diga-me, o que aconteceu?

Quinn suspirou pesadamente e abriu a porta do seu quarto.

- Nada, apenas Hudson que já não podia me atormentar na escola, mas também em toda a maldita vez que lhe surgi. – Quinn então se jogou na cama – Agora me deixe sozinha.

- Sério que você quer que eu te deixe sozinha quando tenho um plano maravilhoso que você vai morrer pra ver acontecer?

Quinn então se virou e analisou a expressão de Sugar. Ela estava com aquele sorriso de garotinha prestes a cometer uma travessura. _Houston, temos um problema._

- Amanha a orca e Berry vão sair.

- E isso é bom por..?

- Você verá Fabray, agora me diga, vai me ajudar com sua vingança maligna?

Quinn pensou por um momento. A nova Quinn gritava com ela dizendo que vingança nunca era a resposta certa, mas a antiga mandava a outra calar a boca e ir chorar as magoas comendo se empanturrando de hambúrgueres de bacon. Ela optou pela segunda.

- Ok, mas, como vai ser esse plano exatamente?

Sugar então contou em estado de êxtase todo o plano que havia formulado em sua cabeça e Quinn não pode deixar de gargalhar junto com a garota pelas imagens que se formaram na sua cabeça sobre o que aconteceria com Hudson.

X

Rachel não se surpreendeu que os dois estivessem novamente no Breadstix. Para Finn sair se resumia ir até esse restaurante, comer e depois ir ver um filme. Os dois estavam olhando o menu quando o garçom chegou.

- Já vão pedir?

- Sim, eu vou querer dois Explosão Mortal de Carne, por favor.

- Dois? Você vai comer os dois Finn?

Finn então percebeu que havia se esquecido de novo que Rachel era vegian, vigan ou algo assim, e não comia carne de nenhum tipo mesmo de frango.

- Ah é muito mesmo neh? – Finn disfarçou – Vou querer só um então e você?

- O de sempre Phill, Rolos de Arroz com molho de soja e salada.

Não era de se admirar que ela já conhecesse quase todos os atendentes.

- Certo senhorita Berry, com licença.

Os dois então engataram uma conversa do tipo em que só um fala enquanto o outro balança a cabeça fingindo interesse. Enquanto isso na mesa mais afastada possível duas figuras disfarçadas conversavam.

- Pode me dizer de novo por que estou vestida como uma celebridade fugindo dos paparazzi e você como um detetive de filme B?

Quinn usava um casaco cinza dos Lakers com o capuz posto e seus óculos ray-ban enquanto Sugar usava um chapéu, óculos escuros e, sobretudo.

- Já disse que gosto das coisas bem feitas que nem nas series de tv Quinn, agora pare de falar e continue disfarçando.

- Sim senhora. – Quinn respondeu enquanto folheava o jornal pela décima vez.

- Finalmente – Finn respondeu quando a comida chegou – Estou morrendo de fome.

Rachel então tentou heroicamente ignorar o atentado a natureza em forma de comida na frente dela e focar só no seu prato.

- Sabe, você deveria realmente experimentar algumas coisas vegans sabe? Não são tão ruins.

Finn que já estava de boca cheia estremeceu ante o pensamento de comer aquelas coisas estranhas que Rachel comia que lhe lembravam horrivelmente do vomito de uma vaca.

- Rach, baby. Você sabe o que penso sobre isso.

Finn disse ainda de boca cheia e Rachel contraiu a cara levemente de nojo.

- Mas não mataria sabe. Olhe, experimente esse rolinho. Tem um gosto incrível.

Finn engoliu o que estava na sua boca e olhou com agonia a coisa branca e estranha que Rachel lhe oferecia.

- Rach...

-Por favor, só esse! Prometo que se não gostar nunca mais lhe ofereço alguma coisa vegan.

Finn suspirou pesadamente e segurou o copo de refrigerante para que pudesse beber o mais rapidamente possível.

- Está bem, está bem. Mas essa é a ultima vez ok?

Rachel sorriu animada e lhe deu o rolinho na boca. Finn comeu e fez de tudo pra que a careta que se formou no seu rosto não fosse tão evidente.

- Delicioso.

- Sabia que ia gostar.

Rachel então começou a divagar novamente sobre as maravilhas de ser vegan enquanto comia e Finn tentava beber do seu refrigerante sem parecer um desesperado. Dez minutos depois eles ouviram um barulho estranho, parecia...

- Finn, você acabou de..

Finn estava lívido, suor frio escorria pela sua testa. Seu estomago parecia que estava entrando em erupção e ele se sentia explodindo a qualquer minuto.

- Finn, você está bem?

Rachel viu o estado do garoto e agora se preocupava de verdade. Finn então soltou outro pum e esse foi alto o suficiente pra quase toda a Breadtixx ouvir e virar as cabeças. Rachel queria enfiar a cabeça no buraco mais próximo, não só pela vergonha e sim também pelo fedor que começou a atingir o seu nariz e estava fazendo seu próprio estomago revirar.

- E... eu tenho que ir ao banheiro.

Finn então saiu correndo pro banheiro masculino. Rachel então fingiu olhar o celular pra evitar os olhares das pessoas e algumas risadas que se ouviam ao fundo do restaurante.

Sugar e Quinn estavam fazendo todo o esforço do mundo para não explodirem em risadas escandalosas. Quinn mordia o lábio com força e Sugar estava com a cara enterrada nas mãos quase tendo convulsões. Elas já estavam atraindo olhares estranhos das pessoas.

- Sugar é melhor... é melhor nos... controlarmos sabe? – Quinn disse sem mal contendo outra gargalhada, seu estomago já estava doendo.

- Não posso! Você viu a cara dele? – Sugar disse entre risadas.

Elas então viram os homens que estavam dentro do banheiro e algumas pessoas que estavam sentadas perto dele saírem correndo.

- Não!

Elas estavam incrédulas. Rachel estava lívida. Sugar e Quinn então olharam uma para a outra, ainda incrédulas e dessa vez não puderam conter a gargalhada que se formou dentro delas. Ninguém se importou com o garoto e a garota se acabando de rir no canto mais afastado do Breadstixx, pois estavam todos batendo em retirada por causa do fedor de cadáver em decomposição que tomou conta de todo o restaurante. Sugar e Quinn então seguiram a multidão.

- Sugar – disse Quinn com a voz anasalada por estar tampando o nariz – Acho que você exagerou um pouquinho.

- Você acha? – disse Sugar na mesma situação.

As duas então correram para o carro e saíram daquele lugar o mais rápido possível.


	11. URGENTE!

Make sure to copy and paste the petition below to make it your own story... We need this petition going around through everyone who is an active member on FF.

The administrators are, as of June 4th, going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many others, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply hasn't been added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

NerdyLyssa

Faberry's-Knight

Morphine Princess


	12. Capítulo 11  PQP Sugar!

**CAP10**

Depois do desastre que foi seu encontro, Rachel ligou para Burt e lhe contou tudo que estava acontecendo. Burt e Kurt chegaram há poucos minutos, depois de muito esforço (e quase desmaiarem com o cheiro que tinha dominado todo o Breadsticks) e gritos do dono do estabelecimento que dizia que não queria ver as fuças de Finn nem pelos arredores do restaurante, os dois conseguiram levar o garoto (que estava desfalecido e todo sujo) na parte de trás da caminhonete até o hospital mais próximo. Finn então ficou em observação e sendo medicado. Os médicos então disseram que havia sido causado por algum alimento bastante estragado e contaminado do estabelecimento e que ele precisaria de um repouso de no mínimo sete dias até se recuperar. Burt estava conversando com o médico e resmungando coisas como "vou processar aquele restaurante" quando Rachel foi ver como Finn estava. Ele estava deitado e já usava uma roupa de paciente e um lençol lhe cobria até o peito. Ele estava branco como uma folha. Kurt estava sentado numa cadeira um pouco distante da cama hospitalar que Finn utilizava e lia uma revista distraidamente. Ele ainda estava fedendo, mas mesmo assim Rachel fez um esforço heroico de controlar a bile que lhe subia pelo estomago e se aproximou o, mas perto que conseguiu do garoto.

- Você está...

- A culpa é sua.

Finn a cortou numa voz fraca e rouca

- O que? – Rachel disse confusa – Como assim é minha culpa?

Finn nem fez o esforço de olha-la, continuou com a visão fixa na parede do outro lado.

- Você... você me deu aquela coisa.. vigan nojenta e ela...me envenenou.

Rachel então entendeu do que ele estava falando e de penalizada passou pra irritada.

- É ve-gan! Não vigan! E se você não percebeu, eu também o comi e estou aqui em pé e saudável. A culpa foi daquela coisa que você chama de comida!

- Você provavelmente já deve ter alguma imunidade para aquela coisa, mas eu não! E o que EU chamo de comida ainda... é muito melhor do que aquele vomito de cabra que você come! – Finn disse ainda numa voz fraca e doente, mas o esforço acabou o fazendo tossir no final.

- Eu não acredito que você disse isso. – Rachel estava em choque. – Eu achei que você já respeitasse o estilo de vida que decide viver, mas parece que me enganei.

Rachel então se dirigiu até a porta.

- Es... espere, Rachel!

- Espero que fique bem Finn. Tchau Kurt!

Kurt que estava calado observando toda a troca com bastante interesse voltou a fingir ler a revista.

- Tchau.

X

Já era segunda novamente. Todos já estavam a par da situação catastrófica que tinha acontecido no Breadsticks (até no jornal de Lima saiu). E Rachel agora tinha que suportar o peso de ser a namorada do "cagão de Lima". Não se surpreendeu da nova gama de piadinhas que lhe laçavam pelos corredores.

- Rachel.

Rachel terminou de guardar suas coisas e se virou para encontrar uma Mercedes muito solidária.

- Você está bem? – Mercedes disse com uma preocupação genuína, isso pegou Rachel um pouco desprevenida.

- Eu... eu estou bem Mercedes, quem esta de cama tendo que usar uma frauda geriátrica é o Finn.

As duas então seguiram para suas aulas. Mercedes anotou mentalmente essa nova informação e continuou a conversa. No final das contas ela se importava com Rachel, mas do que um dia admitiria.

- Mas não é ele que está tendo que aturar toda a cota de besteiras dos alunos Rachel, só queria saber como você está lidando com isso e...

As duas pararam na porta da sala.

- Se precisar de mim pra qualquer coisa, eu estarei aqui para aguentar qualquer tipo de drama que você queria jorrar pra fora de si. – Ela termina com o meio sorriso no rosto.

- Obrigada Mercedes, eu vou me lembrar disso. -Rachel estava realmente agradecida pela atitude amigável da black diva – Eu posso te dar um abraço?

- Achei que nunca perguntaria Berry

As duas então se abraçam apertado entre risadas e finalmente entram na classe de Biologia.

Enquanto isso na sala de Literatura. Professor Grant discursava sobre Lord Byron com tanta emoção quanto um carrapato e Quinn fazia questão de anotar tudo já que ela era secretamente uma amante da poesia.

- Hey cara. Você ficou sabendo?

Sam estava sentado do lado de Quinn batucando o lápis na mesa e tentando não dormir ao som da voz monótona do professor.

- Do que? – Quinn responde sem parar de escrever.

- Da caganeira que deu no Hudson sábado! Saiu até nos jornais locais.

Quinn tentou conter uma risada. Mesmo ela e Sugar terem quase batido no hospital de tanto rir durante o fim de semana, Quinn simplesmente não conseguia não rir ante as imagens gloriosas que lhe viam a mente. Mas espera aí, saiu nos jornais?

- Não brinca, saiu nos jornais?

- Segunda página do Lima Diary. – Agora era a vez de Sam conter uma risada – Cara, eu não queria estar na pele do Finn, toda a Lima sabe que ele se cagou nas calças.

- Fiquei sabendo que até pelos arredores do restaurante dava pra sentir o fedor!

Os dois então começaram a rir.

- O que é tão engraçado em Evans? Em Fabray?

- Nada senhor – Sam e Quinn responderam em uníssono.

- Ótimo, então já que estão tão a par do assunto para ficar rindo por nada durante a aula – disse Prof Grant, o sarcasmo quase escorrendo dos seus lábios – Por que um de vocês não opina sobre o assunto que está sendo abordado?

Sam gemeu baixinho e Quinn fez a melhor cara de desespero que podia. Aquele professor gostava de uma chacina e Quinn queria evitar uma humilhação publica para o loiro ao seu lado, era o mínimo que ela poderia fazer.

- Senhor Fabray?

Deu certo.

- Er... sim, Lord Byron foi um poeta importante para o Romantismo e um dos seus trabalhos mais famosos é a sua versão épica de Don Juan e a Peregrinação de Child Harold.

Professor Grant ficou sem reação por alguns segundos antes de recobrar a consciência e a postura entediada.

- Parece que não é só a mesma aparência e sobrenome que você tem da sua prima Fabray.

Ele a olhou por alguns segundos e lhe deu sua versão parca de leve sorriso.

- Bem, das obras ditas pelo Fabray vamos estudar Don Juan...

X

Rachel estava no banheiro limpando o resto de slushies que havia acertado sua cara. Já havia sido o terceiro do dia e ela estava apenas na segunda sala.

- Hey Rach.

Uma voz que Rachel conhecia muito bem se dirigia a ela estranhamente animada.

- Quinn?

- Meudeusdocéu! Você está parecendo um sorvete humano.

Quinn se dirigiu até ela rapidamente e começou a ajuda-la a se limpar. Rachel no começo ficou tensa pela aproximação súbita da garota loira, mas depois que seus dedos começaram a limpar o seu rosto com tanto cuidado ela relaxou com um suspiro.

- O que aconteceu?

Quinn perguntou num sussurro visivelmente preocupado. Rachel então se permitiu olhar naqueles olhos estavam tão próximo dos seus. Eles brilhavam num verde intenso com algumas gostas cor de ouro que cintilavam vivamente. Absolutamente lindo. Rachel já mais se permitiu dizer em voz alta, mas ela amava a cor dos olhos de Quinn. Particularmente agora quando eles demonstravam uma preocupação sincera para com ela. Ela apenas ficou assim a encarando fixamente nos olhos e se deixando derreter internamente por alguns segundos, até que então ela encarou o chão sobre os seus pés.

- Parece que na falta de Finn para receber as atribuições do grande acontecimento no Breadsticks, eu estou sendo sua representante. – Rachel então se olhou novamente no espelho e viu a quantidade significativa que ainda jazia na sua roupa – E o pior de tudo é que fazia tanto tempo que uma coisa como essa acontecia, que acabei sendo pega desprevenida.

- Não acredito que esses bastardos trogloditas que habitam nessa joça de escola estão te usando como escape.

Rachel virou-se de repente pra Quinn surpreendida com a escolha de palavras da outra garota, e se surpreendeu ainda mais ao ver que a loira aparentava pura raiva e desgosto na sua face. Seus olhos brilhavam perigosamente fazendo os joelhos de Rachel tremerem.

- Não... não precisa ficar assim Quinn. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que coisas como essas são normais aqui.

Quinn se virou de frente para o espelho e bateu as mãos no lavabo com força, fazendo Rachel pular assustada.

- Não me venha com essa Berry! Normal ou não, essa coisa estupida que acontece nessa escola não deixa de ser ridícula. – disse Quinn bufando de raiva.

Rachel olhava para Quinn como se ela fosse um alien. _Quem é você e o que fez com Quinn Fabray?_

- Quinn... eu...

Quinn então se virou de repente pra Rachel a fazendo assustar-se mais uma vez. A loira a olhava fixa e seriamente.

- Olha essa merda não pode continuar ok? Por acaso Luke já sabe disso?

Quinn perguntou de repente batendo o pé no chão e colocando a mão na cintura. Rachel estava desnorteada.

- É... não. O que... ele tem haver com isso?

Rachel perguntou confusa por um par de motivos. Quinn então fez uma face incrédula. Rachel então viu que a garota ia abrir a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas depois desistiu. A loira então suspirou e se aproximou de Rachel novamente.

- Esquece. – Ela então ligou a torneira – Vamos apenas limpar toda essa bagunça. Eu consigo roupas limpas pra você não se preocupe.

Quinn deu uma risadinha sapeca e tocou no nariz de Rachel com o dedo molhado.

- Você parece um sundae de Barbra Streisand. – Quinn então riu largamente

Rachel ficou paralisada olhando Quinn fixamente enquanto escutava uma risada diferente, mas ainda totalmente encantadora saindo dos lábios de Quinn. Quando foi que Quinn havia mudado tanto? Quando foi que ela havia se tornado tão aberta e com esse brilho feliz exalando em todo seu rosto? Rachel jamais havia visto esse lado de Quinn e ela estava absolutamente estranhada. Mas aqueles lábios bonitos ainda estavam lá, aquele nariz perfeito que ela tanto ansiou ter um dia também e seus olhos misteriosos também. A risada de Quinn foi morrendo aos poucos e ela passou a olhar Rachel com um olhar que rivalizava entre estranhamento e interesse. Para Rachel eles a olhavam com profundidade e ela sentiu aquela estranha conexão que a puxava pra mais perto de Quinn nesses momentos. Dessa vez ela não resistiu e foi se aproximando lentamente da loira, nunca deixando o mar verde e dourado. Rachel não percebeu que a cada passo mais próximo de Quinn a loira arregalava ainda mais os olhos.

X

Sugar ia apenas retocar sua maquiagem quando encontrou Rachel coberta de slushie. Ela imediatamente foi ajudar a pobre garota, pois ela também zelava pela integridade física da prometida de seu príncipe (tecnicamente), quando então a garota lhe falou o porquê ela quis invocar o espirito de todas as piores bruxas que já haviam pisado na face da terra e jogar uma maldição bem parecida com o avada kedrava do Harry Potter nesses idiotas. Ela por um momento se esqueceu que ainda estava em sua forma Quinn Fabray e agiu como ela mesma. Nem ao menos notou todas as reações que Rachel estava tendo ao ver aquele comportamento tão atípico de Quinn. Ela então se lembrou de Quinn. A loira deveria saber disso imediatamente e fazer alguma coisa. Quando ela por impulso pergunta a Rachel se a face masculina de Quinn já sabia de tal coisa e quando Rachel responde o que ele tinha haver com isso ela quase solta um "Hello-ow! Você por acaso não notou que ele está mais parado em você do que burro quando empaca? É claro que ele precisa saber vadia! Ele se importa mais com você do que o maldito bacon que come todas as malditas manhãs", mas Sugar deteve-se heroicamente, pois quebraria a maldita regra do feitiço e ferraria a vida de Quinn em cinco camadas diferentes. Sugar então suspira enquanto pensa que Quinn ainda tinha uma longa batalha a sua frente e decide deixar essas coisas pra lá por uns momentos e ajudar a Berry com boa vontade e um pouco de humor pra aliviar o clima. Enquanto ela ria da própria piada ela notou finalmente notou o olhar estranho que Rachel estava lhe lançando. Era quase como que se... Seu riso então morreu enquanto ela analisava o olhar da Berry atentamente. _Será que estou vendo coisas?_ Sugar pensava incrédula. _Rachel Berry está me olhando com luxuria? Mas, espera um minuto..._ Seus pensamentos morreram quando ela notou o quão próxima Rachel estava e o que ela pretendia fazer. Seus olhos arregalando comicamente. _Puta que pariu! _


	13. Capítulo 12 Seu Cheiro me Lembra Alguém

**CAP11**

_WOW isso está sendo totalmente inesperado _pensou Sugar ao ver a aproximação repentina de Rachel. Sua mente correndo a mil. Ela tinha que pensar rápido. Ela não queria beijar Rachel, nunca. Quinn a mataria e ainda por cima ela se mataria com medo de ter sido infectada por algum vírus hobbit de encolhimento. _Jesus me ajude a apagar o fogo da Berry _pensou Sugar desesperada. Rachel já estava quase roçando nos lábios dela. Sugar então entrou em pânico.

- AAAAh o que você tá fazendo? – Sugar disse segurando Rachel pelos ombros.

Mas assim que ela gritou uma torneira próxima estourou liberando um jato de água em cima das duas. Então as duas estavam gritando no banheiro.

X

-... isso é inaceitável Figgins como pôde...

- O que foi que aconteceu? Sugar, Rachel. Vocês estão bem?

Quinn de repente entrou na sala do diretor cortando a fala de Ms Shue no meio. Ela olha pras duas meninas com preocupação e enquanto Rachel está estranhamente amuada na cadeira, Sugar arregalou os olhos pra ela.

- Sugar? – Ms Shue perguntou confuso.

Quinn então se tocou do que tinha dito.

- Er... Quinn, eu quis dizer Quinn. – Quinn disse nervosa – Você está bem? O que aconteceu garotas? Por que as duas parecem saídas de um temporal?

- Sente-se e fique quieto, por favor, Sr Fabray – Figgins disse com tédio.

Quinn então se sentou no sofá mais próximo e ficou olhando Figgins a espera de uma explicação.

- Bem, como eu estava dizendo. – Começou Ms Shue – É inaceitável o fato de que você ainda não trocou os dutos e os canos dessa escola Figgins. Olha só o que aconteceu com as meninas!

Figgins apoiou uma das mãos no queixo e fingiu interesse.

- A revisão é sempre nos intervalos letivos Schuester, não é minha culpa se o as alunos utilizam as pias para fazer sabe lá Deus o que e assim prejudicam o encanamento.

- Mas Figgins, você já deveria...

- Cale a boca Shue, você não vai resolver nada hipnotizando a todos com as pequenas fadas dos biscoitos que habitam no seu cabelo.

Sue entrou de repente interrompendo Shue, que tinha sua fala cortada pela segunda vez.

- O que é isso Figgins? – Sue disse olhando diretamente nos olhos de Figgins com aquele arzinho irônico de sempre – Você está tentando criar um parque aquático em pleno McKinley?

Figgins então olhou para o teto como se pedisse "Deus, dai-me paciência" e depois os três começaram uma discussão acalorada com direito a tiradas sarcásticas atiradas por todos os lados (a maioria vinda de Sue), e todas as garotas ficaram observando a troca com um ar de tédio, afinal, isso não era novidade no McKinley High. Mas ninguém notou o olhar preocupado que Sue lançava a Sugar, acreditando que ela fosse Quinn, e o franzir de cenho que ela dirigiu à verdadeira. Ela não tinha a mínima ideia que Quinn tinha um primo até mais de uma semana atrás e agora o vendo cara-a-cara, ele, mas parecia ser seu irmão gêmeo ou um clone do sexo masculino. Sue estava confusa. Mas então ela viu Quinn novamente e decidiu cortar todo o papo furado de uma vez.

- Eu não quero saber se sua família tem um interesse estranho e perturbador no Sea World Figgins. Resolva isso já e deixe essas garotas irem logo, olha só pra elas. Só de vê-las tremendo e se contorcendo como uma cobra morrendo o meu bebê que ainda é um feto começa a chorar. – Ela lançou um olhar de desprezo pras duas.

- Ok, Sue. Amanhã mesmo eu mandarei um encanador resolver o problema.

- Faça isso – E então foi embora lançando seu habitual olhar sarcástico a Ms Shue que havia sido esquecido em toda a discussão.

- Sr Figgins eu posso levar as duas para casa? Elas não estão mais em condições de assistir aulas hoje.

Quinn se voluntariou ao ver que ambas as garotas estavam tilintando de frio e se enrolando ainda mais nas toalhas dadas por Figgins. Figgins que já estava cansado de todo aquele drama, só queria poder voltar a jogar paciência na net em paz, acabou aceitando.

- Venham meninas.

Ela chamou a amuada Rachel e a estranhamente calada Sugar. Durante o trajeto Quinn notou que as duas ainda tremiam.

- Sabe, por que vocês duas não me abraçam enquanto caminhamos? – Ambas Rachel e Sugar, lhe lançaram olhares desconfiados – Juro que é com todo o respeito, só para aliviar o frio.

Quinn então deu a ambas seu melhor sorriso inocente. Rachel e Sugar se entreolharam e Rachel acabou afastando o olhar, envergonhada. Quinn franziu o cenho.

- Meninas?

- Certo garotão, mas não abuse ok? – Falou Sugar tentando aliviar o clima.

Ela então abraçou Quinn e extantâneamente sentiu o corpo grande e quente dela afastando o calor. Rachel ainda relutou um pouco.

- Eu não vou te morder Rach, eu prometo. – Quinn disse séria.

- Não... não é isso – Rachel disse culpando o frio pela gagueira – É só que, estou toda suja de slushie também e..

- Slushie? Como assim? – Quinn disse confusa.

Rachel não respondeu, mas então Sugar acabou contando toda a história (ocultando o momento estranho entre ela e Rachel, claro). Quinn estava lívida.

- Eu não acredito nisso.

- Pois é, fiquei do mesmo jeito quando soube – Disse Sugar.

Quinn de repente parou fazendo Sugar parar também. Rachel continuou andando.

- Rachel espere.

Rachel parou e se virou para Quinn, finalmente olhando Quinn nos olhos. Quinn então notou o quão frágil Rachel estava nesse momento, quão amuada e triste ela estava.

- Rachel, vem cá.

Quinn então abriu o braço livre e deu a Rachel um sorriso cálido. Rachel então se aproximou dela como uma garotinha de cinco anos.

- Eu não me importo se você está suja, sua boba. – Quinn disse quando Rachel abraçou sua outra metade e então apertou forte entre os ombros. – Pra mim você está linda.

Rachel então o olhou nos olhos estreitando ainda mais seu corpo ao do garoto tentando roubar todo o calor possível. Sentindo o quão macio, mas forte era o corpo de Luke.

- Verdade? – Rachel disse de repente se sentindo toda a sua insegurança a dominando.

Quinn então devolveu o olhar de Rachel na mesma intensidade, mergulhando naqueles olhos castanhos e brilhantes.

- Absoluta – disse Quinn com sua voz ainda mais grossa e profunda.

As duas então ficaram se olhando. Sugar sentindo que estava ficando gripada e muito impaciente pra ir pra casa decidiu tirar as duas do fantástico mundo faberry do amor brega no qual haviam se metido. Palavras dela, não minhas. (rsrs)

- Vamos, Luke? Rachel? – disse Sugar puxando o casaco letterman de Quinn. _Acorda pra vida garota._

Rachel e Quinn finalmente saíram dos seus devaneios recomeçando a marcha. As três seguiram caladas até chegarem ao carro de Quinn. Sugar logo entrou no banco de trás.

- Você vai na frente Rachel – Ela disse já dentro do carro.

Antes que Rachel entrasse, Quinn a pegou pelo braço gentilmente.

- Ei Rach – Quinn disse a olhando profundamente nos olhos de novo. Rachel de repente sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem e tremerem.

- Eu vou cuidar de você ok? Não vou deixar aquelas pessoas te perturbarem. – Quinn disse numa voz baixa e mais próxima de Rachel.

- Não... não precisa se incomodar Luke. – disse Rachel sentindo aquela estranha sensação de dejavú novamente.

Quinn então deu um suspiro e colocou uma mão na bochecha de Rachel. A morena então sentiu o quão quente eram as mãos de Luke, tão quentes quanto às de...

- Precisa sim. – Quinn disse num sopro.

Ela então se permitiu olhar nos olhos de Rachel mais uma antes de tirar seu casaco.

- Tome – disse Quinn lhe estendendo seu casaco letterman do McKinley – Você vai acabar congelando.

- Mas... mas e Quinn? – Rachel olhou pro casaco – Ela também está morrendo de frio e...

- Ela tem um casaco só dela dentro do carro – Quinn disse com um sorriso de lado – Qual é? Por acaso ele está fedorento? – Quinn então fingiu cheira-lo.

Rachel ficou a olhando por alguns segundos antes de rir.

- Eu não quis dizer isso, seu bobo – Ela então pegou o casaco e o colocou sentindo o calor agradável do garoto nele. – Obrigada.

- Tudo pela minha princesa – Quinn então abriu a porta do carro para Rachel que entrou com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

Quinn então entrou no carro e levou suas queridas garotas molhadas.

X

Após se despedir de Quinn e Luke. Rachel entrou em sua casa e subiu correndo para seu quarto. Antes de tudo ela precisa de um bom banho quente, um chá verde e uma cama bem quentinha. Depois de fazer o seu chá e se acomodar na sua cama foi que Rachel se permitiu pensar em todas as coisas que haviam acontecido naquela manhã. Na verdade ela não sabia muito bem o que pensar. Ela havia acordado, ido pra escola, foi recebida com menos apreço do que esperava, Mercedes foi inesperadamente solidária para com ela e depois levou slushies na cara. Até aí tudo normal. Mas então Quinn entrou em cena. E tudo virou uma bagunça molhada. Ela já havia conversado e pedido conselhos a Quinn antes. Elas já haviam estado em banheiros e em corredores antes. Mas hoje, por um motivo que fugia a mente de Rachel, ela havia tentado beija-la. Ela quase beijou Quinn Fabray. Deus, dizer que ela estava confusa era um eufemismo. Ela sentia uma coisa por Quinn sim. Mesmo quando eram arqui-inimigas, ela sentia uma estranha ligação pela loira. Mas ela achava que não passava apenas de uma profunda admiração pela garota e seu desejo de ser como ela, mas nunca passou por sua cabeça que seu desejo fosse algo mais como tê-la. Ela então recordou do quase beijo e da impressão suave dos lábios de Quinn nos seus. De repente sentiu uma onda de pulsação do seu estomago até suas partes baixas. Rachel então agitou a cabeça numa tentativa falha de fazer esses pensamentos saírem de sua cabeça. Jogando o que quer que ela sentisse por Quinn Fabray para o fundo de sua mente. Ela amava Finn, realmente. Mesmo que ela ainda estivesse muito brava com ele. Seu coração ainda palpitava pelo grande garoto. Mas então o pensamento de Quinn e Finn a fizeram recordar de uma junção dos dois. Luke Fabray. O perfeito e adorável Luke Fabray, que havia entrado em sua vida mal fazia uma semana e já havia bagunçado sua vida de tantas formas. Ela simplesmente não acreditava que um garoto como Luke houvesse se interessado nela. E ele lembrava Quinn de tantas formas. Seu sorriso, seu jeito, seus olhos que eram exatamente da mesma cor dos de Quinn, seu cheiro. A morena então se lembrou do casaco do garoto e se levantou pra pega-lo, sentindo ainda nele o perfume de Luke. Ele ainda era mais. Era um cavalheiro, um verdadeiro príncipe. E ele tinha Rachel como sua princesa. A garota estava ainda mais incrédula do que quando finalmente consegui-o namorar Finn. Ela realmente ainda se sentia muito insegura consigo mesma em alguns aspectos. Então quando garotos como Luke se sentiam atraídos por ela, bem, ela não podia se conter além de se sentir extremamente lisonjeada e de ego massageado. Ele ainda era tão doce e gentil. Rachel então se lembrou das alegações de Kurt, de que Luke era muito bem vestido para um garoto hétero e que talvez ele quisesse Rachel, por ela ser uma perfeita beard para gays. Rachel então começou a rir pensando em como o gaydar de Kurt enlouquecia às vezes, por Deus, até Sam Evans ele havia pensado que fosse gay. E ela sentia o interesse sincero irradiando de Luke. Ela então se lembrou de novo do seu sorriso tão parecido com o de sua prima. A morena então sentiu seu coração aquecer. Jogou-se novamente na cama, o casaco de Luke entre os seus braços. Ela se sentia ainda mais confusa. Ela podia gostar de tantas pessoas ao mesmo tempo? Será que ela era algum tipo de vadia? Com um suspiro, Rachel se acomodou ainda mais na sua cama e esperou o sono chegar. Talvez ela tivesse alguma coisa para com os Fabray's afinal.


	14. Capítulo 13  Charmed

**Fala galerê! Queria agradecer a todas as minhas leitoras daqui do f que estam acompanhando essa história sem pé e nem cabeça xD kkk Muito obrigada lindas! Um beijo no coração s2**

**CAP12**

Sugar andava de um lado pro outro em seu quarto. Sua cabeça fervia mais do que quando estava fazendo prova de matemática e tentava encontrar a lógica do por que algo tão mínimo como x=y² dava no final algo ridículo como x²=y² - z² + 189. Sua cadelinha maltesa branca, Sophie, a acompanhava com olhos tediosos enquanto estava espreguiçada na cama king size da fadinha.

- Você entende a gravidade da situação Sophie? – Sugar disse depois de contar a cadela todo o episódio do banheiro – A Berry tem uma puta atração por Quinnie e nem se dava conta!

Sugar andava de um lado pra o outro frustrada. Ela tinha certeza disso porque ela sabia exatamente o que havia acontecido no banheiro. Sua mãe (uma das fadas madrinhas mais fodonas de todas e detentora do recorde de ter feito a felicidade de 100 princesas por década) havia lhe dito sobre coisas como esta. Uma fada possui uma aura mágica muito volátil que foi apelidada de "charme" por revelar sentimentos ocultos que às vezes nem as próprias pessoas se davam conta. Às vezes era pela própria fada, às vezes por alguém aleatório. Isso era mais um "plus" que as fadas utilizavam pra ajudar suas princesas e acontecia de ter seus efeitos potencializados antes das fadas terem seus períodos. E segundo seu calendário Sugar teria o dela amanhã, o que explica Berry quase se jogar pra cima dela. Ela achava que Sugar era o objeto de seu desejo. No caso Berry pensava que Sugar fosse Quinn.

- Você não tem ideia da quão puta eu estou Sophie. – Sugar diz a cadela com o nariz bufando – Tive um trabalho do caralho pra transformar Quinnie em um homem, gastei meu tempo e beleza nisso. E no final a vadia já gostava de Q do jeito que ela era!

Se Sugar já conhecesse as duas desde o começo. Ela teria chegado a essa conclusão há muito mais tempo. As fadas tendem a ter um sexto sentido pras coisas. Não foi a toa que sua mãe conseguiu enlaçar o único herdeiro Motta relativamente bonito e simpático que era o seu pai.

A cadelinha deu latido como se concordasse.

- Sabia que você me entenderia Sophie – Sugar disse ajeitando o lacinho rosa na cabeça da cachorra – Às vezes acho que somos irmãs gêmeas – Disse Sugar baixinho e olhando nos olhos da cadelinha. Depois voltou a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Ai Sophie, eu só queria que Berry deixasse logo de ser tonta e visse as coisas como eu vejo – Sugar fala parando de repente e olhando pra sua cadela deu um suspiro – Quinn mal virou um garoto e mostrou o seu lado matador pra ela que ela já está de quatro e é evidente que o que ela sente por Quinn é muito maior do que ela sente pelo Hudson.

Sugar se sentou do lado da sua cadelinha e começou a alisar seu pelo branco-pérola.

- Por Deus Sophie, o que diabos a Berry viu naquele garoto? Ele fede a vomito de bebê, tem uma cara estranha que geralmente me pertuba e tem um gosto pra roupas horrível. Sem falar do seu jeito de ser imbecil que me causa mais asco do que o guarda roupa da Snooki.

Sugar suspirou derrotada e se deitou na cama. Sophie imediatamente se aninhou do lado dela.

- Eu queria poder acelerar as coisas Sophie. Mas eu não sei como fazer isso sem me intrometer demais.

Ela suspirou mais uma vez e olhou pra cachorrinha.

- O que eu faço Sophie? Minhas ideias estão se esgotando e tudo se resumi em sequestrar Rachel e trancar as duas num quarto escuro com uma caixa de Trojam Magnum e um colchonete.

A cachorrinha finalmente levantou a cabeça e a fitou.

- Um pouco demais né?

A cachorrinha balançou a cabeça como se concordasse, mas ela estava seriamente pensando nisso.

- Ai Sophie, eu amo a Quinnie. Mas já cansei de usar aqueles vestidos "jovem garota camponesa" que ela usa. Cristo me ajude.

Ela teria que pensar numa ideia e numa boa ideia.

X

Quinn tinha acabado de terminar o treino de futebol e entrado no vestiário. O jogo já era amanhã e ela não estava nem 50% pronta. Agora que Finn estava fora de jogo, ela que seria a quarterback em campo no dia do jogo e ela teria que dar o seu melhor caso não quisesse ser mais uma a levar o McKinley High a uma derrota vergonhosa.

Enquanto ela tomava um banho relaxante e se lavava Quinn começou a pensar nos últimos dias. Já havia se passado três dias desde que Sugar e Rachel haviam sido molhadas por completo dentro do banheiro feminino. Sugar continuou agir normalmente, mas ela sentia que a garota estava escondendo alguma coisa. Já Rachel, essa sim estava muito estranha. Não um estranho ruim, muito pelo contrário. Quinn estava amando cada minuto de mudança da morena. Ela não estava mais fugindo, não a tratava mais como mais uma. Ela a tratava até um pouco melhor do que antes e Quinn não poderia deixar de ficar estranhamente feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo. Feliz ao ser capaz de ter todos aqueles momentos com Rachel e triste ao lembrar que tudo não passava de uma ilusão criada por uma fada.

Quinn fez o que prometeu e começou a proteger Rachel dos adolescentes idiotas que estavam importunando a diva, a defendendo de slushies, zombaria ou que quer que tentassem de ruim contra ela. Rachel a agradecia com um beijo no rosto, Quinn então perguntava se podia carregar seus livros e as duas seguiam conversando até suas respectivas classes. Mas isso era o que a estava intrigando.

Rachel estava tão tímida ao redor dela e corando constantemente. Quinn tinha certeza que eram as reações de uma garota interessada. Será que ela já havia alcançado seu objetivo? Ela finalmente havia conquistado Rachel? Ela ainda não tinha plena certeza. Ainda era muito cedo pra tirar conclusões precipitadas. Rachel ainda estava namorando Finn há final de contas.

Quinn estava pensando em todas as suas possibilidades. Será que ela deveria continuar no seu plano sutil ou deveria tentar algo mais radical? Enquanto ela estava distraída desligando a água e enxugando-se, uma figura entrou sorrateiramente no vestiário. Quinn mal havia colocado sua cueca quando ouviu uma voz atrás dela que a fez assustar-se profundamente.

- Oi Luke! – A voz reverberou pelo vestiário deserto – Ou eu deveria dizer Quinn?

Quinn havia se convertido em uma estatua humana.

**N/A: Eai? Quem será? Kkk Quem acertar ganha um álbum com todas as fotos achele compradas pela FOX! Kkkkkkk -sonhaalice**


	15. Capítulo 14  Friends

**Hey galera! Quanto tempo! xP Mil perdões pela demora queridos. t.t Como alguns devem saber, semana passada foi a Faberry Week e eu estava participando. Acabou a FW sugando minha vida x.x -lol Mas graças a ela futuramente vou começar alguns projetos novos! Aguardem o/ Quem quiser ver algumas das coisas que fiz pra FW é só dar uma clicada aqui tagged/faberry-week Um beijo no coração de todos e todas e espero que gostem do cap que como prometi tá meio grandinho xP**

**CAP13**

Rachel estava sentada em alguma mesa aleatória na biblioteca do McKinley. Seu dever de química intocável na sua frente. Ela até tentou fazer as primeiras questões, mas logo que pôs os olhos em todas, ela sentiu que não teria a concentração necessária para fazê-las.

Ela não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser nos primos Fabrays.

Esses últimos dias a cabeça de Rachel tem estado uma loucura. Aliás, desde que Luke veio para o McKinley, Rachel sentia algumas certezas suas serem quebradas.

Finn já estava em casa sendo cuidado por sua mãe e Rachel ainda não tinha ido visita-lo depois da briga. Finn já havia lhe mandando várias mensagens por telefone, internet e até Puck e Kurt haviam trazido recados do garoto, mas ela ainda não tinha dado atenção a nenhum.

Rachel então sentiu uma pontada de culpa. Enquanto seu namorado estava doente e preocupado com o relacionamento deles, lá estava ela pensando em não só uma, mas duas pessoas. Ela se sentia uma traidora, apesar de não ter feito nada demais com ambos (bem, quase), ela estava definitivamente atraída por alguém que não fosse Finn. Ela o amava. Pelo menos ela pensava que amava desde que pôs os olhos nele. Ela já havia se sentido atraída por outros, mas, seus sentimentos por Finn ainda eram maiores e quase possessivos. Ela sempre se via ao redor dele, como um planeta ao redor do sol.

Pelo menos era o que ela pensava.

- Rachel! – Uma voz gritou no seu ouvido a fazendo pular da cadeira.

- Por Deus Kurt! – Disse ela enquanto colocava a mão no peito e tentava controlar sua respiração. – Você quer me matar do coração aos 17?

- Eu é que pergunto. – disse Kurt enquanto sentava numa cadeira próxima – Quase perco a voz de tanto te chamar. Onde você estava com a cabeça? Sonhando acordada com o próximo álbum da Celine de novo?

Kurt colocou sua bolsa na mesa próxima a de Rachel e tirou seu próprio dever. Rachel apenas deu um suspiro e começou a rabiscar coisas aleatórias no seu caderno.

- Na verdade não – Disse Rachel baixinho.

Kurt parou de organizar suas coisas e finalmente olhou atentamente pra Rachel. Imediatamente ele percebeu que algo não estava bem com a garota.

- Rachel? – Kurt há chamou um pouco mais próximo – Há alguma coisa errada?

Rachel lhe deu um olhar triste e soltou o seu lápis.

- Eu não sei bem Kurt – Admitiu por fim – Minha cabeça anda uma confusão ultimamente.

A morena então se se encostou à mesa e apoiou sua cabeça em ambas as mãos, dando outro suspiro.

- Me sinto como se no meio de um labirinto sabe? Eu simplesmente não faço ideia de como sair disso. – Disse Rachel numa voz cansada.

Kurt apenas pegou em uma de suas mãos e a fez olha-lo nos olhos.

- É sobre Luke de novo? – Ele perguntou já tendo absoluta certeza da resposta.

- Sim... Bem, em sua maior parte.

Ela ficou em silencio por um tempo apenas olhando sua mão entrelaçada com a de Kurt. O perfume suave do garoto envolvendo seus sentidos.

- Qual é o problema então, diva? – Kurt perguntou gentilmente dando um aperto leve em seus dedos. – Você... está tendo... sentimentos por ele? – Ele perguntou um pouco hesitante se deveria ou não questiona-la.

Rachel estreitou ainda mais o aperto entre seus dedos.

- Talvez... eu... eu não sei Kurt! – Disse ela num sussurro desesperado – E é isso que está me matando. Eu não tenho mais certeza de nada.

Rachel soluçou e sentiu as primeiras lágrimas rompendo seus olhos. Ela então rapidamente usou a mão livre pra limpa-las, não querendo fazer uma cena em plena biblioteca.

- Até algumas semanas atrás eu jurava pra mim mesma que Finn era o homem da minha vida. Estávamos pensando até em casamento. – Ela começou a tamborilar os dedos na mesa, nervosa - Eu... eu já tive sentimentos por outros caras, você sabe, Puck, Jesse até Blaine!

- Nem me lembre daquilo. Até hoje me pergunto como diabos aquilo aconteceu. – Disse Kurt mais pra si do que pra Rachel.

- Bem o ponto é – Disse Rachel finalmente – É que mesmo me sentindo atraída por eles, nada era tão forte quanto o que eu sentia por Finn.

Rachel então ficou em silencio, mas Kurt já tinha escutado o suficiente para entender onde ela queria chegar.

- Então você está confusa por que já não sabe se Finn é realmente o homem da sua vida? – Disse Kurt a olhando profundamente nos olhos.

Rachel não disse nada. Apenas desviou o olhar e passou a fitar a mesa entre eles. Mas Kurt não estava esperando uma resposta no fim das contas.

- Olha Rachel – Começou Kurt depois de dar um suspiro – Eu já dei a minha opinião sobre o relacionamento de vocês e sobre esse casamento. Então não direi nada sobre isso, apenas quero lhe dar um conselho, se você me permitir é claro.

Kurt disse com um pequeno sorriso e Rachel apenas acenou para que continuasse.

- O conselho que vou dar é algo muito básico Rachel, mas eu nunca ouvi nada na minha vida que fosse tão certo quanto isso.

Rachel então encontrou seus olhos azuis cristalinos que agora brilhavam mais do que de costume.

- Siga o seu coração diva. – Disse Kurt com um sorriso – Independente do que aconteça, siga-o.

Kurt então apertou sua mão e se se encostou a sua cadeira.

- Pelo menos no final você vai ter a certeza de que foi fiel a você, ao que acredita e que fez aquilo que achava certo.

Rachel ficou o olhando por um tempo enquanto sentia o peso das suas palavras. Depois limpou o resto das suas lágrimas e lhe deu o habitual sorriso Rachel Berry de ser.

- Obrigada Kurt – Disse apertando as mãos de seu amigo.

Kurt podia não tê-la suportado por um tempo e eles ainda podiam ter muitas coisas para com o que trabalhar. Mas ela sabia que havia encontrado uma verdadeira amizade no garoto.

- De nada querida – Ele disse devolvendo o aperto.

Depois Kurt começou a mexer no seu celular e Rachel voltou a tentar fazer a sua lição.

- Mas ainda acho que aquele Luke joga no meu time – Disse Kurt com um sorriso travesso.

- Kurt! – Disse Rachel indignada – De novo isso?

- Qual é Rachel? Você viu como o encontramos na primeira vez? – Disse Kurt se sentando reto enquanto mexia no celular – Ele estava fazendo compras! E muitas! Que hétero nesse mundo compra tantas roupas e de grifes como Dior e Calvin Klein?

- Um heterossexual METROssexual. – Disse Rachel escrevendo na sua lição.

- Isso sem contar que já o vi rebolando algumas vezes – Disse Kurt displicentemente.

- Kurt! – Disse Rachel indignada mais uma vez – Você estava olhando a bunda dele?

Ela então deu um tapinha na sua mão, mas próxima.

- Ai! Foi só de relance – Disse Kurt alisando a mão atingida.

- Sei... – Disse Rachel descrente enquanto voltava pra sua lição.

Os dois então começaram a rir e aproveitaram o resto da tarde um na companhia do outro.

X

Quinn estava parada em pleno vestiário masculino apenas olhando para aqueles olhos azuis e inocentes enquanto a dona deles dava um sorriso travesso.

- Britt? – Quinn conseguiu perguntar por fim. – Como você? O que você?... Como assim?

Quinn se atrapalhou com as palavras. Brittany apenas se aproximou mais de Quinn.

- Nossa Q, eu sabia que se você tivesse nascido um homem seria um cara bem gato – Disse Brittany a apenas dois passos de Quinn – Mas não TANTO assim – Disse Britt olhando para sua virilha.

Quinn de repente se tornou muito consciente de que estava no banheiro masculino, sozinha com outra garota e que estava usando apenas uma cueca. Ela começou a colocar os seus jeans apressadamente.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando. – Disse Quinn abotoando sua calça e colocando seu cinto.

- Olha Q, eu ouvi você e Sugar vestida de você conversando sobre os negócios de fada e em como você deve concluir algum plano que envolve Rachel, pra você voltar a ser você. – Disse Britt com um sorriso simples.

- O que? – Disse Quinn chocada – Quando?

- Ontem depois da prática das cheerios. Você e ela estavam conversando no corredor e eu acabei escutando, desculpe. – Disse Britt com uma cara triste, mas logo depois sorriu de novo – Sabe, eu meio que desconfiava, afinal, dava pra ver que não era a mesma Quinn de sempre nas ultimas semanas. – Disse Britt colocando as mãos no bolso do casaco das cheerios.

- Eu também meio que sabia que Sugar era uma fada. Lord Tubbington sempre fica muito sonolento ao redor de uma e ele praticamente morria quando via Sugar. E isso é tão legal! Nem acredito que sou amiga de uma fada! – Disse ela com animação. – Me lembre de perguntar a ela depois como eu posso me tornar uma também.

Brittany disse enquanto a olhava com olhos sonhadores.

Quinn ficou ouvindo aquilo tudo incrédula. Por um momento ela se perguntou como alguém como Brittany havia chegado a essa conclusão, descoberto tudo isso e começado a agir como se não fosse nada demais à existência de fadas e magia. Mas depois ela se lembrou com quem ela estava falando no fim das contas.

Era Brittany afinal, a garota dos unicórnios que até um tempo atrás realmente acreditava na existência do Papai Noel.

Mas que de todas as pessoas que Quinn conhecia era a mais capaz de ler as emoções de alguém. Tanto que sua intuição chegava a beirar o extraordinário. Não era atoa que pessoas como Santana se apaixonassem pela outra loira. Ela era a única capaz de entender completamente a confusão que era Santana Lopes, e até mesmo a confusão que era a própria Quinn.

Quinn tinha certeza que o verdadeiro pilar que sustentou o "Unholy Trinity" durante os anos, por mais que ninguém pensasse isso, foi à loira de olhos sonhadores a sua frente.

Quinn deu um suspiro cansado enquanto se sentava no banco mais próximo. Sua camisa polo branca ainda nas mãos.

- É verdade sim. – Disse Quinn de repente sentindo o peso do mundo sobre os ombros – Sugar me transformou em homem por meio de magia e enquanto eu estou dessa forma ela esta me ajudando ao se passar por mim.

Quinn disse olhando para os armários a sua frente, não acreditando que finalmente estava compartilhando essa história com outra pessoa. Brittany sentou ao seu lado.

- Por que você desejou uma coisa dessas? – Disse Brittany dando lhe um olhar suave – É por que você gosta de Rachel e não se sentia bem em tentar conquista-la como mulher? Ou só estava confusa sobre si mesma?

Quinn a olhou surpresa novamente. Realmente uma intuição _muito _extraordinária.

- Er... sim e sim. É isso mesmo – Disse Quinn voltando a olhar os armários a sua frente – Eu estava muito confusa sobre o que eu sentia por ela e quando Sugar apareceu na minha frente dizendo que eu tinha um desejo, eu acabei desejando isso na hora.

Brittany continuou a olha-la e Quinn então respirou fundo tentando controlar todas as emoções que estavam brotando dela naquele momento.

- Eu mesma não lembro muito bem de como tudo aconteceu. – Continuou Quinn – Eu não estava no meu juízo perfeito sabe? – disse Quinn dando uma risada sem humor – Estava bêbada, triste, muito fula da minha vida e pensando besteiras... terminei nessa situação toda.

Brittany apenas se aproximou mais dela e com uma mão pegou em uma das mão de Quinn e com a outra limpou algumas lágrimas que a loira mais alta não havia percebido que derramara. Brittany descansou a mão em sua bochecha e a forçou a olha-la nos olhos. Os olhos de Brittany brilhavam numa seriedade que Quinn poucas vezes vira na vida.

- Eu vou te ajudar Q – Disse Brittany num sussurro suave mais determinado.

Quinn de repente sentiu algo em seu interior aquecer. Ela colocou uma mão sobre a que Brittany tinha descansando na sua bochecha.

- Verdade? – Disse Quinn também num sussurro sentindo todo o peso de suas inseguranças a atingindo mais uma vez.

- Com toda a certeza – Britt disse enquanto dava um sorriso.

Ela então alisou os cabelos de Quinn e se encostou a ela, descansando sua cabeça no ombro de Quinn. Elas ficaram um tempo em silencio apenas desfrutando uma da presença da outra.

- Sabe, eu não estava brincando quando disse que você virou um garoto gostoso de morrer.

Britt disse depois de um tempo a olhando de novo, um sorriso sapeca estampado em seu rosto.

- Ah, qual é Britt? – Quinn disse já sorrindo de novo

- Que tal aquela proposta de ménage que eu e Sants te fizemos? – Disse Quinn com o rosto bem perto do de Quinn.

Quinn corou ao lembrar aquela infame proposta que as duas haviam feito pra ela a um tempo atrás.

- Brittany! – Disse Quinn sem jeito – Nem me lembre daquilo ok? E eu acho que Santana não ficaria muito interessada nisso agora.

Brittany apenas riu como uma criança vendo um desenho e depois aproximou sua boca da orelha de Quinn.

- Eu sei convencer a Sants muito bem. – Disse Britt num sussurro enquanto passava um dedo bem de leve pelo abdômen definido de Quinn.

Isso fez um calafrio descer pela espinha de Quinn e alguma coisa criar vida dentro das suas calças.

- Pare com isso Britt!

Quinn saiu de perto de Brittany como se ela pegasse fogo e terminou de colocar sua camisa. Brittany apenas riu divertida.

- E também ela pode nos ajudar. – Disse Britt ainda sorrindo e balançando suas pernas pra frente e pra trás.

- Tem certeza? – Disse Quinn meio descrente e já com a mochila nas costas.

- Tenho sim – Disse Britt se levantando e pegando na mão de Quinn – Agora vamos! Quero ir numa sorveteria nova lá no centro que dizem que vende um sorvete de arco íris!

Britt então a arrastou corredor a fora e enquanto corriam como nos velhos tempos Quinn não pode parar a sensação de felicidade rompendo pelo seu peito. Como se num bom pressagio ela sentisse que as coisas ficariam bem.

E ficariam.

**N/A: Eai? Surpresos com a descoberta da pessoa misteriosa? KKKK Cara, muita gente achou q era a Santana véi, num sei pq! –euri Um abraço pra todas as minhas leitoras e um especial pra docebarbara! Beijos lindas \o/**


	16. Capítulo 15  Um Pônei pra Recordar

**CAP14**

Depois de uma tarde regada a todo tipo de sorvete que o ser humano teve a criatividade de inventar, já que estava tendo uma competição de quem come mais sorvete e o prêmio eram seis meses de sorvete grátis e um pônei de pelúcia, ou seja, Britt praticamente a forçou a participar já que só podiam ir duplas. As duas acabaram ganhando (graças a Britt) e Quinn jurou nunca mais comer um sorvete na vida (só de pensar em um ela já se sentia enjoando mais do que quando estava grávida), então Brittany ficou com o sorvete grátis e Quinn com o pônei.

Assim que chegou a sua casa, Quinn encontrou uma muito a vontade Sugar pintando suas unhas enquanto assistia uma maratona de Project Runway na TV. Quinn, que já estava acostumada com aquele tipo de recepção, apenas se juntou a Sugar e começou a cuidar das próprias unhas (pintando só de base é claro) e contou todos os detalhes do dia. Sugar primeiro ficou chocada e falou até em apagar a memória de Brittany que nem nos filmes MIB, mas Quinn a tranquilizou e disse que Brittany até as ajudariam, Sugar então começou a pensar que talvez Brittany ter descoberto não fosse algo tão ruim, talvez ela pudesse fazer o que Sugar não podia. Sugar decidiu ligar pra Brittany depois e acertar algumas coisas.

Depois de passarem o dia vendo Sex And City e Senhor dos Anéis (por insistência de Quinn) Sugar finalmente foi pra casa e Quinn foi até o seu quarto com o pônei na mão. Ela se jogou em sua cama e ficou naquele estado contemplativo enquanto olhava para o teto. Seus pensamentos como sempre vagando a alguns quarteirões dali, especificamente para uma garota morena de olhos cor de chocolate.

Quinn sempre se perguntava o que ela estaria fazendo agora, se estava em casa ensaiando alguma escala ou vendo Funny Girl pela enésima vez, se estaria gravando mais algum cover para o My Space que Quinn passava oras vendo e revendo (ela até salvou os seus favoritos) ou preparando algum prato vegan que ela amasse, e com o coração pesado Quinn pensava se Rachel estaria naquele momento com Finn, com ele podendo fazer todas as coisas pelas quais ela faria de tudo para fazer. _Até se transformar em um homem _pensou Quinn com um humor sombrio.

Quinn não sentia absolutamente nada por Finn. Por um momento ela havia pensado que sim, mas era apenas pelo fato de ambos serem populares e era conveniente estarem juntos. Ela já era má com Rachel apenas pelo fato dela ser Rachel e ela tinha raiva dela por fazê-la quere-la tanto mesmo não podendo tê-la. Então Rachel demonstrou interesse por Finn e quando Quinn achava que as coisas não poderiam piorar, ela se descobre grávida. A vida de Quinn se tornou uma avalanche depois daquilo, e o nascimento de Beth foi à gota d'água. Ela nunca fez algo tão difícil na vida como entregar sua filha pra adoção. E quis o destino que ela terminasse logo nos braços da mãe de Rachel.

Parece que tudo que a envolve, todos os caminhos que ela toma, terminam em Rachel. Como uma equação grande e complicada, mas com apenas um resultado. Um resultado que apenas a trazia sofrimento, mas ela já estava preparada. Seu coração já havia sido abatido e seu espirito já havia sido quebrado o suficiente ao ponto do entorpecimento. Nos piores dias Quinn se viu apenas respirando, apenas vivendo. Até que ela entendeu e aceitou sua condição no final. Ela não havia sido feita para amarem, longe disso.

Ela havia sido feita para não esperar nada em troca.

Foi aceitando isso que Quinn decidiu ignorar a confusão que eram seus sentimentos na época e se aproximar de Rachel. Ser sua amiga era melhor do que não ser nada. Então ela não podia parar o sentimento de inveja por Finn ao vê-lo com Rachel ou de raiva por ele não compreender a maravilhosa mulher que ele tinha ao seu lado. Rachel lhe dava tudo e ele em troca só lhe dava aquilo que lhe covinha. Era nessas horas que Quinn se perguntava quem era o verdadeiro egoísta.

De repente Quinn sentiu seu celular vibrar. Era uma mensagem de Brittany.

**Vc sabia que Rachel ama pôneis? Acho q tem alguma coisa haver com o tamanho deles serem perfeitos pra ela ;) Não se esquece de comprar umas flores! Bjz**

Quinn sorriu ante a sutileza nada sutil das palavras de Brittany. Por um momento pensou se deveria ou não fazer o que a outra loira estava sugerindo. Dando uma ultima olhada no pônei rosa que jazia na sua cama Quinn tomou uma decisão.

X

Já era oito da noite, Rachel estava na internet revendo performances da Barbra Streisand, como ela sempre fazia antes de dormir, quando escutou o toque do seu celular ressoando pelo quarto. Ela foi até seu celular e viu no visor que era um número desconhecido. Franzindo o cenho ela atendeu cautelosamente.

- Alô? Quem é?

- _Você tem sete dias_ – Disse uma voz arrepiante do outro lado da linha.

- O QUE? – Disse Rachel entrando em pânico, ela realmente tinha medo daquele maldito filme. De repente ela começou a escutar chiados horríveis e barulhos como se alguém estivesse sufocando. Antes que Rachel jogasse o celular na parede e gritasse com todas as forças ela escutou a voz novamente.

- _Você tem sete dias... _– Ruído de alguém respirando pesado - _pra me_ amar!

E no final Rachel escutou uma risada já reconhecendo a voz do bastardo que a havia assustado.

- Luke! – Disse Rachel com raiva – Isso _não_ foi engraçado!

Rachel disse dando grande ênfase no "não" enquanto sentava-se na sua cama tentando acalmar seus nervos.

- Eu sei me desculpe.

Rachel ouviu a sua voz e quase podia imaginar a cara de falso arrependimento que o garoto estava fazendo. Tudo truque.

- Não sei se desculpo – Disse Rachel impassível. – Essa sua brincadeira quase me custou um coração.

- Me perdoe Rachel, por favor – Disse Quinn fingindo uma voz suplicante.

- Não

Rachel estava apenas se fingido de difícil ai.

- Nem um pouco?

- No no – Disse Rachel na sua maior "diva's voice".

- Me deixe reparar isso então.

Rachel franziu o cenho.

- Como? – Disse a morena desconfiada.

- Só é abrir a porta.

Rachel imediatamente se levantou.

- Você está aqui! – Ela exclamou surpresa.

- Não sei, não é a sua casa que tem uma caixa de correio com a frase "Propriedade dos Berry-Streisand" escrito?

Assim que ele disse isso Rachel já estava no corredor da sua casa, descendo as escadas como um foguete e quase caindo no processo.

- Você está correndo como uma maluca até aqui não está? – Disse o garoto rindo.

- Não – Disse Rachel chegando até a porta e finalmente a abrindo.

Assim que ele a viu, ele abriu um sorriso. Ele ainda estava com o celular na orelha.

- Rachel, me desculpe mais eu vou ter que desligar. Uma deusa acabou de aparecer na minha frente.

Rachel ficou tímida por um momento, mas depois começou a rir e entrou na brincadeira.

- Ela é melhor do que eu?

Quinn então deu um sorrisinho de lado.

- Talvez, se ela me deixar entrar na casa dela.

Rachel deu um sorriso e desligou o telefone. Quinn então colocou o celular no bolso e voltou a encara-la com um sorriso suave que espelhava o de Rachel. A morena então notou que ele não tirava o braço esquerdo de trás das costas.

- Bem, senhor mamãe-eu-tenho-cinco-anos. A deusa aqui pode até te deixar entrar, mas primeiro. – Pausa dramática – Você tem que me dizer o que esta escondendo ai atrás.

Quinn ficou olhando a expressão divertida de Rachel com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ela hesitou um pouco, de repente se sentindo muito tímida. Ela então respirou fundo o mais discretamente possível e decidiu agir logo, afinal, ela ia corar de todo jeito.

- Ah... bem. – Começou Quinn – Como você sabe amanhã é o ultimo jogo da temporada do McKinley.

Rachel assentiu tentando adivinhar a onde aquilo ia dar.

- Então... decidi vir a casa de alguma linda dama ver se ela não estaria disposta a me dar um beijo de boa sorte – Disse Quinn com um meio sorriso.

Rachel começou a rir um pouco, tentando utilizar o seu lado atriz pra disfarçar o seu nervosismo crescente e o corar no seu rosto.

- Bem, essa é a sua maneira de pedir um beijo? Seduzindo jovens damas a véspera de jogos?

Quinn então se aproximou um pouco mais dela.

- Está funcionando?

- Não – As duas então começaram a rir – Nem um pouco.

- Então terei que fazer uso do plano B. – Disse Quinn com um sorriso travesso.

- Que seria... ? – Disse Rachel cruzando os braços novamente desconfiada.

Quinn se aproximou de Rachel até ficar cara-a-cara com ela, que nem naquela vez no auditório do McKinley. Rachel se remexeu agora evidenciando bem o seu nervosismo, descruzou um dos braços e colocou entre ela e Quinn.

- Luke eu...

- Calma. – Quinn disse suavemente cortando-a – Só ia lhe dar isso.

Quinn então revelou o que estava escondendo atrás de si. O pônei rosa que ganhará aquela tarde e um buquê de gardênias com um cartão no meio delas.

Rachel ficou olhando pras flores e para o pônei de pelúcia sem palavras de um jeito que há muito tempo não ficava. _Gardênias..._

- Eu não sabia se você ia gostar do pônei, então comprei essas flores pra você. Eu não sabia qual você gostava então peguei as que achava mais bonitas. – Disse Quinn agora um pouco nervosa também.

- O... obrigada. – Disse Rachel com a pouca voz que encontrou.

Elas ficaram se encarando por um tempo, cada uma apenas mergulhando no mar dos olhos da outra.

- Er... bem, você quer entrar? – Disse Rachel depois de um tempo – Papai ainda não chegou do seu plantão e pai está no porão organizando algumas coisas.

Quinn ficou por um tempo admirando a possibilidade de estar a sós com a diva, em seu quarto talvez? Mas ela ainda tinha coisas a fazer. Não podia meter as mãos pelos pés.

- Na verdade eu já estou indo. – Disse Quinn num tom deprimido.

- Mas por quê? – Disse Rachel não conseguindo esconder a pontada de tristeza em sua voz.

- Já esta tarde e eu tenho jogo amanhã.

Quinn estendeu as flores e o pônei e Rachel as pegou cheirando as flores e colocando o pônei bem junto ao peito.

- São lindas... obrigada mesmo – Rachel disse com os olhos brilhando por diversas emoções.

- Não a de que – Disse Quinn já se afastando, mas de repente parou e deu um tapinha de leve da testa – Já ia me esquecendo.

- Do que? – Disse Rachel sorrindo.

- Meu beijo de sorte é claro. – Disse Quinn se aproximando novamente de Rachel.

- Luke! – Disse Rachel num tom de reprovação.

- Eu sei, eu sei! – Quinn disse rindo um pouco – Pode ser na bochecha, ok?

Rachel então colocou uma mão na cintura e balançou a cabeça como se dissesse "Esse garoto não tem jeito". Depois de pensar por uns segundos ela decidiu que não tinha nada demais em um beijo na bochecha.

- Esta bem, mas só um ok? – Rachel disse com um dedo em riste como aviso.

- Ok, ok. – Quinn disse rindo.

A agora menino se abaixou deixando seu rosto da altura do de Rachel e ofereceu sua bochecha com um sorriso. Rachel sorriu ante o ato bobo, mas depois começou a se aproximar pra plantar um beijo na bochecha do garoto. Antes que ela pudesse chegar lá Quinn se virou de repente.

Então suas bocas se encontraram.


	17. Capítulo 16  Glinda, código Ninja!

**CAP15**

Antes que Rachel pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, os seus lábios já haviam sido abandonados e o único rastro de que um beijo havia sido plantado neles, era a impressão quente e úmida de outra boca na sua. Quinn havia se afastado o suficiente para ambas as suas respirações se misturarem, ela ainda segurava os ombros de Rachel. Não sabia de onde diabo havia tirado tamanha coragem e loucura para o que fizera. Mas ela fez.

E não se arrependia o mais mínimo possível.

Quinn se afastou rapidamente, antes que não conseguisse, mas controlar a si mesma e saiu depois de dar um rápido aceno a uma Rachel petrificada.

Rachel não conseguia pensar em mais nada, sua mente fora reduzida a apenas uma massa caótica de sensações. Doces e quentes lábios, ele tinha. Suas pernas tremiam, seu coração batia acelerado, sua respiração era superficial e ela ainda podia sentir o perfume dele nela própria. Um sentimento de abandono se instalava no fundo da sua alma que ansiava por mais daquilo que acabara de experimentar. Ela realmente não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Tinha medo do que tudo aquilo poderia significar, do que poderia ter... despertado.

Rachel estava parada na porta a tanto tempo que seu pai Leroy resolveu finalmente se manifestar, e falar bem perto de Rachel, fazendo a diva dar um salto de susto.

- Eu vi tudo.

X

Quinn mal havia colocado suas coisas no armário quando ele foi fechado rudemente por uma latina que lhe lançava um olhar tão mortal que Quinn quase podia sentir sua alma escapando pela boca.

- Muito bem loiro amarelo cor de burro quando foge – Santana disse aproximando-se ameaçadoramente de Quinn que estava apenas parada no mesmo lugar encarando Santana de volta – Eu não sei se você é surdo ou tem merda no lugar do cérebro ou os dois, mas eu vou deixar as coisas bem claras.

Santana estava falando num tom baixo que Quinn sabia muito bem que queria dizer que as coisas estavam bem ruins.

- Fique. longe. da. minha. namorada. porra!

Santana empurrava seu dedo indicador dolorosamente no ombro de Quinn a cada pontuação da sentença. Quinn apenas assistia com serenidade. A latina franziu o cenho, vacilando por um segundo ante a tal atitude, mas retornou a sua face ameaçadora.

- Espero que o seu cérebro loiro tenha entendido.

Ela então virou-se pra sair, mas Quinn foi mais rápida e a segurou pelo pulso.

- Então também quero deixar algumas coisas claras Lopez. – Disse Quinn com seriedade a uma Santana com cara de WTF – Eu gosto de Brittany e antes que você comece a surtar e vir com todo o seu Lima Heights Adjacents pra cima de mim deixe-me terminar.

Quinn rapidamente agregou ao ver a latina armando-se na sua posição de ataque, que consistia em prender o cabelo em um coque, lembrando Tiffany Polard em Flavor of Love.

- Eu gosto dela apenas como amigo, eu juro.

Quinn agora olhava no fundo dos olhos da latina, como numa suplica silenciosa pra que ela acreditasse. A latina apenas suavizou sua expressão um pouco e livra-se do agarre de Quinn em seu pulso pra cruzar os braços.

- Me dê um bom motivo pra não usar as giletes escondidas no meu cabelo em você.

Isso na linguagem da latina significava um "continue, eu estou ouvindo".

- Ela na verdade está me ajudando a conquistar outra garota – Quinn disse um pouco sem jeito – Eu não sei se você notou, mas desde que pus os pés aqui eu tento conseguir apenas uma.

- É eu sei que você tenta entrar nas calças da Berry desde que pôs os olhos nela. Parece até que esta nos genes de vocês se interessarem por aquela bunda hobbit.

Quinn estava evidentemente confusa.

- Nossos genes...?

- Não importa – Santana disse de repente muito ciente do que acabará de dizer nas entrelinhas – Brittany pode ter a alma mais pura que já conheci na vida, mas ela não é uma maldita apresentadora de algum programa brega de namoros da MTV. Você não pode conseguir a anã por si mesmo? Afinal, mal chegou aqui e balançou seu traseiro branco por ai, e já conquistou meio McKinley.

- Ah bem... – Quinn começou ainda mais sem jeito – é que eu não sou... muito bom, quando realmente gosto de alguém, é eu acho. – Quinn disse colocando sua mão livre no bolso do seu casaco letterman, um pouco nervoso.

Santana apenas a analisou da cabeça aos pés por tanto tempo que Quinn estava começando a se enervar.

- Jesus Cristo, você até parece à versão masculina da Q – Disse Santana depois de concluir sua analise – São o espelho um do outro.

Quinn arregalou os olhos e arqueou as sobrancelhas ao mesmo tempo. Será que ela estava sendo tão obvia? Ou isso simplesmente gritava na testa dela? Quinn rapidamente colocou uma cara de divertida confusão pra disfarçar.

- Como assim? – Disse Quinn enquanto começa a se dirigir a sua sala, seguida por Santana.

- Tem certeza que vocês não são gêmeos?

Antes que Quinn pudesse responder, Rachel apareceu no final do corredor com Brittany do lado dela.

- Sants! – Brittany exclamou ao ver a namorada.

- Baby, o que você esta fazendo com a gnoma? – Santana perguntou confusa.

Rachel se permitiu ficar ofendida por um segundo antes de revirar os olhos.

- Oi pra você também Santana. – Ela olhou nervosamente pra Quinn e depois virou-se pra Brittany – Quando você não precisar mais do livro me avisa Brittany, até mais.

Rachel então saiu rapidamente.

- Rachel! – Quinn ainda conseguiu chamar, mas foi completamente ignorada.

- Qual o problema dela? – Santana perguntou enquanto discretamente olhava pras pernas de Rachel virando o corredor mais próximo.

- Nada, Quinn apenas foi na casa dela e a beijou – Disse Britt dando de ombros.

- Quinn? – A latina exclamou quase gritando.

- Brittany! – Quinn disse incrédula com o que apenas havia escapado da boca da outra loira.

- Cara, isso me é estranhamente familiar pra caralho.

A latina disse olhando de uma loira pra outra sentindo uma sensação de déjà vu passando pelo seu corpo.

X

As duas loiras estavam sentadas na quadra aberta do McKinley (que há essa hora não tinha ninguém já que estavam matando aula) vendo uma latina andar de um lado pro outro enquanto digeria as informações bombásticas que acabara de receber.

- Então você é Quinn?

- Sim

- Você ficou sabendo que a gnoma ia casar e foi beber?

- Sim

- Então você encontrou Sugar que na verdade era uma fada e lhe ofereceu um desejo?

- Sim! – Disse Quinn já cansada e impaciente.

- Então você desejou ser um homem pra tentar conquistar a Berry pra si sem toda a merda de sair do armário no pacote?

- Sim, que inferno!

- E você acredita nele Britt? – Brittany ia abrir a boca, mas foi logo cortada por Santana – Não! Deixe pra lá, é claro que você acredita _por mi santíssimo Dios_.

- Mas eu sou! Que droga, você quer que eu prove?

Santana finalmente parou de andar de um lado para o outro e sentou-se do lado de Brittany.

- Ah claro, conte-me mais dessa sua história em quadrinhos, está interessantíssimo. – Disse Santana com a cara mais cínica da face da Terra.

Quinn apenas respirou fundo. Ela precisaria de muita calma e paciência pra fazer a latina acreditar nela, afinal, às vezes nem ela mesmo acreditava em tudo que havia lhe acontecido.

- Pergunte-me qualquer coisa em relação a você e Quinn e veja por si mesma.

A latina estreitou os olhos.

- Qual quer coisa?

Quinn engoliu em seco mais assentiu.

- Boa sorte no seu teste Q – Disse Brittany animadamente o que fez a latina revirar os olhos.

- Pois bem, com quantos anos Q perdeu a virgindade e com quem?

Agora foi a vez de Quinn revirar os olhos. _Previsível_

- Apesar de ter dito a todo mundo que foi com Puck, na verdade perdi com uma de vocês duas, em uma festa do pijama regada à tequila na sua casa quando tínhamos 14 anos e que graças a Deus eu não me lembro em tudo.

Quinn respondeu com um pequeno sorriso. A latina apenas levantou uma sobrancelha e continuou.

- Com quem foi meu primeiro beijo?

- Comigo. – Respondeu Quinn um pouco corada – Quando tínhamos 12.

A latina levantou a outra sobrancelha.

- O que aconteceu quando fomos pra nossa primeira festa na casa do Puck?

- Você encheu a cara e acabou dando pro Richard o gordo nerd de cabelo ensebado e ficou com uma coceira por duas semanas.

A latina estava rindo.

- Você com certeza ouviu todas as histórias do Puck.

Quinn deu uma pequena risada.

- É mais ele não sabe que você me confessou depois que até gostou do "balanço" do gordo do Richard.

Santana estava incrédula.

- Você acredita em mim agora? – Quinn perguntou esperançosa.

Santana balançou a cabeça rindo uma risada sem humor.

- Por mais que tudo que você tenha dito sobre a bebedeira fosse bem à cara da Juno, tudo que você provou até agora é que tem uma mente muito doente e uma prima que é uma vaca oxigenada que não pode manter a porra da boca fechada!

Santana se levantou e puxou Brittany com ela. A latina estava muito puta pra ficar sentada.

- O que? – Quinn exclamou se levantando também.

- Lembre-me de matar a _perra desgraciada _quando a encontrarmos Britt.

Santana puxou Brittany pra sair dali, mas a loira não se moveu um centímetro.

- Santie, você sabe muito bem que a Q nunca foi de fofoca e jamais contaria coisas como essa pra qualquer pessoa, muito menos pra família dela. – Falou a única cabeça tranquila no momento.

- Britt querida, ele está apenas brincando com sua cabeça. – Disse Santana tentando fazer com que sua namorada entendesse o ridículo da situação.

- Se você não acredita vou ter que usar o tratamento de choque. – Falou Brittany puxando o celular.

- Tratamento de choque? – Exclamaram Quinn e Santana ao mesmo tempo.

Quinn assistiu Brittany discar um número desconfiada do que estava por vir enquanto a latina apenas franzia o cenho.

- Glinda, código Ninja.

Foi à única coisa que Britt disse antes de desligar o celular e guarda-lo no bolso com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- O que isso quer...

Antes que a latina pudesse concluir a frase uma bomba de gás rosa explodiu a um metro de onde elas estavam e uma Sugar pulando de felicidade surgiu dela.

- Ai como eu amo fazer isso! – Sugar deu um gritinho de alegria ainda onde estava – Oi Quinnie, oi Britt, oi Santana!

A cor havia fugido do rosto da latina.

- Santíssima Madre de Jesus.

- Santana!

Sugar e Quinn gritaram quando Brittany teve que amparar uma muito desmaiada latina.


	18. Capítulo 17  Doces Sonhos

**CAP16**

- Você não podia ser um pouco mais sutil?

Quinn exclamou exasperada enquanto ajudava Brittany a segurar o peso morto de Santana colocando-a deitada na arquibancada com a cabeça no colo de Brittany.

- Você sabe muito bem que sutileza não combina comigo Quinnie – Sugar disse se aproximando de Santana começando a abanar o rosto da latina com o casaco de leopardo que usava – Ah apenas duas coisas na minha vida cuja quais não abro mão. Meu DVD de Mean Girls é claro, e a oportunidade de fazer minha entrada "chupem bitches, a fada mais foda daqui chegou".

Sugar concluiu com uma risada enquanto ainda abanava Santana.

- Adorei essa Sugar, claro que aquela do pônei voador foi melhor, mas essa fez você parecer uma ranger rosa. Dou nota 9 – Disse Brittany enquanto alisava os cabelos de Santana com carinho.

- Thanks Britt, agora deixe me ver uma coisa.

Quinn então assistiu pasma enquanto Sugar tirava uma varinha rosa bebê por entre os seios.

- Como você...

- Segredos de fada madrinha garota pintuda, agora me deixe fazer meu trabalho.

Antes que Quinn pudesse rebater, Sugar acenou a varinha duas vezes e fez um copo de água geladíssima surgir do lado de Brittany.

- Use isso pra acorda-la Britt.

- O que? – Quinn disse incrédula.

Sugar entregou o copo de água a Brittany e ela tomou um gole.

- Tá ótima Sugs, do jeito que Sants gosta.

- Olha Britt, só jogue um pouquin...

Quinn começou, mas foi interrompida de novo quando Brittany virou todo o conteúdo do copo de uma vez só na cara de Santana.

X

Rachel estava na sala do coral, uma hora mais cedo como sempre. Mas desta vez ao invés de exercitar suas cordas vocais e praticar escalas, ela estava sentada no banco do piano, tocando algumas notas aleatórias. Seu pai e ela haviam tido uma conversa logo depois que Luke havia ido embora. Ele havia feitos às perguntas que qualquer pai faria.

"Quem era aquele garoto?"

"Você está gostando dele?"

"Mas e Finn?"

"Vocês não iam se casar?"

"Estrelinha, o que está acontecendo?"

Rachel queria poder responder todas elas com convicção, "não é ninguém" "não, eu não gosto dele" "sim, nós vamos nos casar" "Não está acontecendo nada'". Mas as palavras ficavam presas na sua garganta. Ela havia se refugiado no seu quarto e chorado horas a fio e ela nem sabia o porquê, apenas... apenas eram emoções demais para ela suportar. Ela acabou adormecendo e tido um dos sonhos mais estranhos de sua vida.

_Ela estava no auditório do McKinley. Ele estava lotado de pessoas, todos querendo ver a sua estreia épica. Ela estava nervosa, mas estava pronta. Ela havia treinado desde quando estava no útero da sua mãe pra isso. Chamaram o seu nome, ela entrou e todos a aplaudiram. Ela estava tão feliz que podia explodir. Finn estava lá na fila da frente, sorrindo pra ela e a olhando como se ela fosse à única na sua vida. Então ela foi começar a cantar, a música da sua vida, ela sabia de cor e salteado._

_Mas não saiu um único som._

_Ela tentou, tentou e tentou de novo. Mas sua boca continuava silenciosa. Lágrimas saiam dos seus olhos e nada de sua voz. O cenário começou a mudar, as pessoas começaram a vaia-la, ridiculariza-la, a ofendê-la. Finn já não sorria. Apenas a olhou com vergonha e desprezo e foi embora. A multidão se transformou em monstros horríveis, daqueles que devoram seus sonhos e corroem sua alma. Rachel estava em estado de choque quando um tomate passou raspando por seu rosto._

_Todos estavam com slushies, tomates e ovos nas mãos, e a olhavam com perversidade._

_- Por favor, não... – Ela sussurrou no único fio de voz que encontrou._

_Ninguém a ouviu, então ela fechou os olhos esperando pelo pior. Mas então ela estava envolvida em um calor. Alguém havia abraçado. Ela ainda podia sentir alguns slushies atingindo seus braços e alguns poucos locais de seu corpo, mas então ela não sentia mais nada._

_Alguém estava levando tudo no lugar dela._

_A multidão não parava e ela podia sentir a pessoa que a abraçava estremecendo. Rachel queria se afastar apenas pra que quem quer que fosse não se machucasse mais, mas a pessoa apenas a abraçou mais apertado e não vacilou um minuto se quer._

_- Shh... está tudo bem Rach._

_Aquela voz... Era..era.._

_- Luke? – Rachel murmurou incrédula. Novas lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto – Luke o que você está fazendo?_

_- Eu faria qualquer coisa por você Rachel._

_Rachel então se sentiu sendo levada do auditório. O desespero tomando conta do seu ser. Eles iriam o comer vivo._

_- Luke... Luke!_

_Rachel ainda sussurrava sem voz, tentando livrar-se do aperto de quem quer que a estivesse levando pra longe. Ela então olhou pra ele, pros seus olhos dourados que brilhavam como duas pedras preciosas, mas não era Luke que estava lá, parado, tremendo dos pés a cabeça e coberto de slushies e comida._

_Era Quinn._

_- Eu faria qualquer coisa por você Rachel – Agora era a voz de Quinn ressoando por todo o auditório._

_- Qualquer coisa._

_Ela a olhou por um momento, antes de virar-se pra multidão de bestas e abrir os braços. Entregando-se no lugar de Rachel pra ser devorada viva._

_Então Rachel finalmente encontrou sua voz em toda sua potencia quando gritou._

_- Não!_

_Mas a porta já estava fechada._

Ela então acordou. O suor a cobrindo dos pés a cabeça. Ainda era madrugada e o sol mal havia surgido no horizonte. Mas ela não conseguiria dormir.

Ela não conseguiria dormir por um bom tempo.

As notas agora formavam uma canção qualquer. Ela estava tão entretida em seus pensamentos que não ouviu alguém entrar.

- Você está fugindo dele.

Kurt comentou ao mesmo tempo em que colocava sua bolsa no seu lugar de sempre e ia até a direção de Rachel.

- Não estou não.

Rachel respondeu mesmo sabendo que não era uma pergunta.

- Esta sim, baby – Kurt disse se recostando ao piano, na parte mas próxima a Rachel – Você está fugindo dele como se ele fosse Gargamel e você o ultimo smurphy da Terra.

Kurt disse cruzando os braços e a olhando com um sorriso.

- Você pode até ser pequena como um, mas não é azul e de Gargamel aquele loiro não tem absolutamente nada. – Kurt disse com um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Muito obrigada Kurt, neste exato momento ligarei para seu namorado e direi a ele palavra por palavra a sua nova opinião sobre loiros. – Rachel disse enquanto sacava seu celular.

- Opa, calma. – O garoto disse enquanto sentava-se no banco do piano também e abraçava Rachel de lado – Só estava tentando aliviar o clima.

- Pois eu dispenso, obrigada.

Rachel então cruzou os braços e fechou a cara. Ela não repeliu Kurt, ela não estava realmente com raiva dele, ela só estava... ela precisava do seu amigo.

- Finn me implorou pra te pedir pela enésima vez pra que pelo menos ligasse pra ele. – Kurt começou depois de um longo suspiro. – Eu sei que as coisas estão confusas Rach, mas você precisa falar com ele.

Ótimo, era tudo que Rachel precisava agora.

- Eu não quero falar com ele Kurt, não depois...

A morena de repente emudeceu.

- Depois... ?

Kurt insistiu.

- Depois... depois.. – Ela gaguejou, mas depois deu um longo suspiro. Ela teria que dizer a ele cedo ou tarde – Não depois do beijo.

Rachel sussurrou, estremecendo mais uma vez perante as memórias que lhe viam a mente. A boca de Kurt formou um perfeito "o" de surpresa.

- Vocês se beijaram? Mesmo?

- Ele que me beijou – Rachel disse meio que tentando se justificar – Eu estava parada na porta da minha casa, quando do nada ele veio até mim e me agarrou, ele é mais forte que eu, não pude me safar com rapidez, então ele me beijou e me apertou. Eu claro fiquei sem reação, afinal, com que se reagi a isso? Você não espera um garoto do nada, te dar um beijo, mas ai...

- Péra, péra, para! Respira, ó, assim – Kurt disse interrompendo aquele vômito de palavras antes que o surtado fosse ele e começou a fazer aquela respiração cachorrinho.

Rachel começou a imita-lo e a se acalmar um pouco. Ela não havia se dado conta do quão nervosa estava, até começar a falar e tentar por pra fora tudo que havia lhe acontecido. Quando Kurt percebeu que a diva tinha finalmente se acalmado um pouco ele recomeçou a falar.

- Agora me conta essa história direito, e do começo.

Rachel o olhou nos olhos por alguns segundos, mergulhando naquele azul pacifico que eram os olhos de Kurt antes de começar a contar todo o episódio omitindo a parte do sonho sem saber bem o porquê. Ela ainda não conseguia pensar direito naquilo.

Kurt só conseguia pensar em uma coisa quando Rachel terminou de contar toda história _Perfeição existe e o nome dela é Luke Fabray, _mas ele não iria dividir isso com a diva, não quando era evidente no olhar dela que se o objetivo daquele garoto era conquistar Rachel Berry, ele havia conseguido com louvor. Ele não diria nada. Ele conhecia Rachel bem o suficiente pra saber que ela negaria até a morte caso ele dissesse isso na cara dela. Ela teria que perceber por si mesma.

Ele só estava torcendo para que ela não demorasse tanto.

- Bem, é obvio que você ficou abalada. – Disse Kurt depois de um tempo de reflexão – E isso te deixou ainda mais confusa não foi?

Rachel apenas acenou com a cabeça, seus olhos fixos nas teclas do piano. Kurt então pegou em ambas as mãos de Rachel e levantou puxando a diva consigo.

- Venha comigo. – Kurt disse com o sorriso travesso – Tenho a solução perfeita pra clareamento de pensamentos.

Rachel franziu o cenho.

- Agora não é hora pra compras Kurt, temos glee esqueceu?

Kurt apenas riu e a puxou pra fora da sala do coral.

- Não vamos às compras, bobinha, por mais que eu queira – Disse Kurt andando de mãos dadas com Rachel pelo corredor a fora.

- Vamos pra onde? – Disse Rachel arqueando uma sobrancelha

Kurt apenas deu um sorriso misterioso.

- É uma surpresa!

X

Ao invés de surtar ainda mais como Quinn previra que Santana surtaria após o desmaio e do despertar rude, Santana apenas se sentou na arquibancada ao lado de Brittany e ficou enxugando o rosto com a toalha que Sugar conjurara em silêncio.

Por um momento ela apenas parou e ficou olhando de Quinn para Sugar e de Sugar para Quinn com uma expressão enigmática. Quando Quinn estava começando a se preocupar de que as coisas estavam realmente sérias e talvez Santana tenha sofrido de algum choque mental, a latina olhou para Brittany por um tempo e depois olhou de novo pra Quinn com o sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Quinn engoliu em seco.

- Então... você é um garoto agora Q.- Disse Santana lentamente.

- Sim, eu sou – Disse Quinn meio incerta do que deveria dizer.

A latina lambeu os lábios e fez a pergunta que fez Quinn engasgar com a saliva e começar a tossir como louca.

- Eu posso ver?


	19. Capítulo 18 Comeback

**Oi gente, sei que já faz UM ANO desde que pus meus pés aqui, mas vira e mexe me pego pensando em vcs e no quanto é fod* vc acompanhar uma fic e ela demorar milêêeenios pra upar um novo capitulo. Eu já passei por isso e sei que é horrível por isso nenhuma desculpa que eu possa pedir vai suplantar isso, MAS eu realmente não tenho nem tempo e nem criatividade pra essa fic, PORÉM vou tentar termina-la nem que isso só aconteça em 2034 x.x Mil perdões e por favor continuem apoiando essa fic. Sei que to pedindo muito, mas saibam que é lendo os comentários de vcs que me estimulam a fazer das tripas coração pra continuar com isso. Bjz e até a próxima.**

CAP17

Já é difícil você ser uma adolescente em crise depois de ter tido uma gravidez, sido expulsa de casa e relacionamentos problemáticos com quase todos os namorados que teve na vida. Ser uma garota normal já era problemas demais pra uma pessoa só, mas ser uma garota em um corpo de garoto? Quinn podia ter mudado de corpo, mas sua cabeça continuava a mesma. Às vezes ela se sentia como um daqueles transexuais que aparecem na TV. Ela podia não sentir falta de menstruar, cólicas e depilação, mas de uma coisa ela sentia falta. A sua vagina.

Principalmente agora que a sua melhor amiga estava pedindo pra ver o seu recém-criado pênis como seu fosse uma peça de roupa nova que comprara no shopping.

- Ver o que? – Quinn desconversou – Não tem nada aqui para ver.

Quinn cruzou os braços e bufou, tentando encobrir sua vergonha com indignação.

- Ah Q, não se faça de besta. – Santana disse com seu típico sorriso malicioso nos lábios – É grande ou não é?

- É grande – Disse Britt e Santana a olhou arqueando uma sobrancelha – Eu já peguei ela de cueca e deu pra ver um bom volume.

Brittany e Santana de repente começaram a cochichar uma com a outra e a rir enquanto lançavam olhares suspeitos pra Quinn, enquanto esta não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Quinn sentiu os pelos da sua nuca se arrepiarem.

Algum plano maligno estava por vir.

Quinn então olhou pra Sugar em busca de apoio, mas essa estava muito entretida em lixar suas unhas e analisar os garotos que já estavam praticando educação física no campo.

- Q na minha casa no sábado– Santana falou depois de um tempo, se levantando com Brittany e unindo seus mindinhos.

- Hãn?! – Quinn exclamou confusa.

- E não se atrase em Fabray! – Santana disse dando seu típico olhar matador - Essa merda toda ainda é muito confusa, mas que se dane! Tô adorando!

Brittany e Santana começaram a rir e se dirigiram até a saída do campo.

- Tchau Q-homem, Tchau Su-Su! – Brittany disse de longe.

Sugar finalmente pareceu voltar pra esse mundo e acenou pra Brittany de longe, enquanto Quinn...

Bem, ela já esteve em dia melhores.

- Senhor, alguém me enterre...

X

Rachel estava boquiaberta

- Um _karaokê_ Kurt? Sério? – Disse a morena enquanto olhava o recinto meio vazio, com apenas algumas senhoras e alguns asiáticos bebendo vodka e cantando músicas de K-pop... bem, "cantando" não, _tentando_ cantar. Rachel jamais chamaria aquilo de canto.

- Ora, vamos! Qual é o problema? Glee não era muito melhor do que esse karaokê e olha que esse é o mais decente dos poucos que tem em Lima.

Kurt então pegou Rachel pela mão e a arrastou para o fundo do local.

- Escute – Rachel começou – Esse lugar fede, é estranho, esquisito e o glee era sim melhor que isso. Daqui eu sinto o cheiro de molho shoyo vencido!

Rachel tentava não encostar-se a nada daquele lugar o mais mínimo possível. Kurt apenas revirou os olhos.

- Olhe, quando Blaine me levou aqui pela primeira vez, eu também tive a mesma reação. – Ele disse sorrindo – Mas você vai gostar.

Kurt então avistou o barman. Um homem de meia idade com os cabelos loiros raspados rente ao coro cabeludo e uma barba por fazer. Ele tinha um sorriso simpático nos lábios.

- Gerald, me veja um Ligadaço e um suco de morango, por favor.

-É pra já. – Disse o barman preparando as bebidas.

Rachel olhou confusa.

- Ligadaço? O que diabos é isso?

- Uma bebida muito boa, que vai te deixar vendo tudo como se alguém desenhasse na sua cara.

Ele disse rindo.

- Então esse era seu plano? Me embebedar? – Rachel disse ainda mais chocada.

Kurt fingiu surpresa.

- Eu honey? Jamais seria capaz de tamanho ato de perversão! – Kurt disse rindo. É claro que não né Rachel? Não tem álcool nem nada, é apenas uma batida de uva, morango, xarope e guaraná.

Rachel apenas balançou a cabeça.

- E você acha que essa coisa vai me ajudar? Mais fácil eu ter problemas digestivos que nem o Finn depois e prisão de ventre não é o meu problema nesse momento.

- Com essa cara, tem dá até pra pensar que sim... – Kurt disse baixinho.

- O que? – Rachel exclamou.

- Nada, nada. Olha ela vai subir no palco! – Kurt disse apontando pra horda de asiáticos.

- Quem? – Disse Rachel olhando para o palco, procurando quem pudesse ser "ela", mas não via ninguém.

- Seu raio de luz, coração! – Kurt disse rindo e tomando seu suco. O barman finalmente tinha chegado com as bebidas.

- Meu raio de luz? – Rachel disse olhando desconfiada para o liquido escuro com um pedaço de morango na borda e um guarda-chuvinha rosa.

Antes que Kurt pudesse responder, ela escutou um agudo perfeito cortar o recinto em dois, fazendo Rachel virar sua cabeça tão rápido para o lado do palco que escutou seu pescoço estralar.

Sunshine Corazon estava nele.

Cantando Broken Hearted Girl como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Só no final da performance Rachel percebeu que seu copo já estava vazio e seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Que droga Kurt! Eu estou arrepiada e emocionada aqui – Disse a diva com desgosto - Essa garota se tornou um monstro! O monstro das performances!

Rachel disse limpando as lágrimas sentindo a paranoia e o desespero tomando conta do seu ser.

- Nós temos que parar isso e desde já! Essa ofensiva não pode nos derrubar, eu vou lá mostrar pra essa miniatura de Gengis Khan quem manda aqui! Yeah, só tem uma diva em Lima e seu nome é Rachel Berry.

Rachel correu para o palco, pendido o microfone e a sua música ao mesmo tempo, começando um duelo de divas com Sunshine que sempre vinha com a família naquele dia pra cantar no karaokê.

Kurt apenas observou tudo tomando seu suco.

Não havia nada melhor pra se achar a solução dos problemas da vida, do que se esquecendo deles por algum momento e só havia uma coisa que fazia Rachel esquecer até dos próprios pais.

Uma performance melhor que a dela.

- Ela não vai sair daqui até ela sentir que humilhou Sunshine vocalmente ou o efeito do energético passar e ela cair dura no chão. – Disse Kurt tomando seu suco – Rachel, Rachel... mal percebe o quanto está sorrindo agora.

X

- Você e Brittany formaram uma aliança maligna agora?

Quinn disse chegando em casa e se jogando no sofá.

- Claro que não Quinniezinha – Sugar disse sentando na poltrona próxima e jogando suas pernas na mesa de centro – Você sabe que eu sou só sua.

Sugar então bateu os cílios pra Quinn e fez uma cara de falsa inocência.

- Nunca vi uma fada ser tão bruxa.

Quinn então jogou uma almofada em Sugar.

- Você nunca viu uma fada, querida – Sugar disse e as duas caíram na risada. Mas Quinn, você já pensou o que vai fazer agora? Você beijou a anã, e agora?

Quinn deu um longo suspiro.

- E agora que irei apelar pra uma cartada final, antes de desistir.

- Mas já? – Sugar disse chocada – Você mal começou!

Quinn apenas deu um meio sorriso.

- Um bom jogador, sabe a hora de tirar o time de campo.

A loira disse citando umas das frases que o seu pai sempre gostou de dizer. Esse seria seu ultimo plano, não porque ela estava desistindo, mas sim porque estava confiante demais nele. _Rachel Berry, você mal vai saber o que te atingiu._


End file.
